Harry Potter and the Ultimate Battle
by bananna15
Summary: This is Harrys 7th year at Hogwarts, but instead he goes in search for the horocrux's. But the year is a normal year for Harry, there are weddings, adventures, dragons, love, and battles. don't forget to R&R! ships HG RHr
1. Coming of Age

**CHAPTER 1 - COMING OF AGE **

As Harry made his way down the stairs for breakfast on Sunday there was a knock at the door.

Uncle Vernon opened the door and a familiar voice rang through the Dursley's quiet house

"Hello, you must be Vernon, Harry's uncle. I'm Hermione Grang..."

There was a sudden loud crack and Aunt Petunia screamed from inside the kitchen. Harry had frozen on the stairs due to the shade of red Uncle Vernon had achieved.

"Hermione, I told you to wait for me, what are you playing at!" Ron cried

"Oh hello" And Ron reached his hand out to shake Vernon's. Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut on Hermione and Ron and rounded upon Harry,

"What is this! Do you know these people. What will the neighbours think!" He screamed

Bang! Hermione had blast the door open and Ron walked straight in, grabbed Hermione's arm, walked up the stairs grabbing Harry's arm and continued up to Harry's room leaving Petunia frozen in the kitchen door and a very purple Vernon, shocked at what had just happened.

Harry sat back down on his bed in a state of disbelieve

'Ron and Hermione, in my house, blew the door open, in my house, why?' thought Harry.

"Harry, how are you?" asked Ron

"Ron! that's such a trivial question, I think we need to explain," cried Hermione.

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times before any sound came out

"Hey, I'm ...fine. Yes what are you two doing here, and Hermione you did magic in front of my uncle! What's happened?"

"HARRY, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" bellowed his uncle

Hermione quickly locked the door by magic, just as Uncle Vernon walked into it, expecting it to fly open but instead he bounced off it.

"GET OUT HERE BOY! THE DISRESPECT..." he kept raving on as Ron spoke over him

"Okay there Harry, you look as though you've seen a Blast Ended Skrewt" Ron questioned as he went over and shook Harry a little.

"Ron, please no, its a lot to process. ok Harry, tomorrows your ..."

"Hermione wait, what's that charm, oh yea, _muffilato_" Ron interrupted

"Tomorrows your birthday so the protection Dumble ... Dumbled ... Dumbledore placed upon you stops, so we came here first as a birthday surprise and secondly, well, as protection. So as of tomorrow morning we will apperate to the Burrow." Hermione explained.

Still in shock that Hermione had blasted his uncles front door open and magically locked him into his room, Harry began to worry, either Hermione had changed over the summer holidays and the rebellious streak had fired up in her again, she was a death eater disguised as her, or under the imperius curse.

"How do I know you and Ron aren't death eaters waiting for my protection to be gone and kill me at midnight?" Harry questioned slowly.

"Ahh, come on Harry, please stop been so slow, Mad-eye, Tonks and Lupin are outside waiting for our signal that you believe us, Harry please, its important that you understand." Hermione cried

"Right, answer these questions for me; Ron, what did Sirius make us call him? and Hermione, what two years was I better than you in defence?" asked Harry

"You're been a right prat about this Harry, and he made us call him Snuffles ok."

"And it was 3rd and 5th. you got an O in your OWLs and i only got an E" replied Hermione looking slightly crestfallen.

Harry broke into his first smile in weeks, due to when he was by himself he kept thinking 'the locket, the cup, the snake, and something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw' over and over again.

"So what's really happening? Ron, have you heard if Hogwarts is opening next year?"

"We'll get to that later anyway, outside your house You-know-who has stationed Bellatrix Lestrange, Avery and Macnair. We think that they have been here for a few days now and we also think that they are here to take you to Him at midnight tonight." said Ron

"Our biggest problem though is your aunt, uncle and cousin, they have to come with us, of they are danger" Hermione finished.

"Let me get this right, we have to take my aunt, uncle and cousin with us to the Burrow? How are we going to do that, side along apperation?" questioned Harry

"Well yes, that's why we have to wait til midnight so you don't get another letter from the Ministry of Magic. So hurry up and pack your trunk and ill send it off to the Burrow."

Ron was pacing around Harry's room looking at the odd muggle thing here and there. Harry had nearly finished packing his trunk when had a sudden sinking thought.

"What about Hedwig, she never returned from your place Ron from the last letter I sent you."

"Yeah, don't worry mate, mum will be looking after her, we told Hedwig to hang around and she did." Ron replied as he picked up a closed can of vegetable soup and a can opener laughing.

"Umm, I suppose we have to tell them what's happening them?" asked Harry as Hermione vanished Harry's trunk and broom.

Harry hurried into the kitchen and found a distraught Aunt Petunia and a rather purple Uncle Vernon.

"WHAT'S GOING ON POTTER, WE WANT ANSWERS!" Uncle Vernon bellowed as he banged his fist down on the kitchen table.

"Aunt Petunia, we all need to go into the living room and we need Dudley as well, you need to trust me." Harry said softly, ignoring Uncle Vernon

Aunt Petunia hurried past Harry, Ron and Hermione, not looking at the last two in case she might become contaminated.

"ANSWER ME BOY! WHAT ARE THEY DOING IN MY HOUSE, DOING YOU KNOW WHAT!" Uncle Vernon bellowed again.

"I told you, I'm not saying anything until we are in the living room." Harry said with such force that Vernon actually went to the living room.

A while later an anxious Petunia came back with a very scared looking Dudley. The three Dursley's all sat down on the couch staring at Harry.

"As I told you last summer, Lord Voldemort has returned. And I also told you that he is after me. Last year at school, the headmaster told me that Voldemort has done things to become immortal, but he can be defeated. The only problem is, is that when my headmaster brought me here after my parents were murdered, he placed a spell upon this house to protect me, but when I turn 17, the spell is lifted and everyone in this house is in terrible danger. The reason my two friends are here is because Voldemort has placed three of his followers, maybe more, waiting hidden outside for midnight when I turn 17. This means that they will take me to him and probably kill you three in the process..." Harry said as Aunt Petunia gasped and looked as though she might faint

"So, you are placing this family in even more danger, I want you out, out!" screamed Uncle Vernon, but in a rather small voice. Dudley looked very white.

"But if you do as I say, then I can help you. I need you to go upstairs and pack everything you will need for a month, then bring your suitcases downstairs into the living room and my friend Hermione, whose parents are well respected dentists, will send your things to where we are going."

Aunt Petunia got up immediately, Harry knew she would understand the urgency of the situation, but Dudley and Uncle Vernon just sat there.

"How do we know that your aren't going to lead us to even more danger?" questioned Vernon

"Because, where you go, Harry has to go to, and we don't want Harry to die." said Ron bluntly

At that Aunt Petunia squealed, grabbed Dudley and told Vernon to hurry up.

The suitcases had been vanished and Aunt Petunia had scrubbed the house cleaner then usual. They were all sitting down for dinner, including Ron and Hermione. Uncle Vernon was been civil towards Hermione, due to the fact he found out her parents were highly respected in the muggle world and her parents weren't witches and wizards and that there was no trace of magic in her ancestry. Dudley had sandwiched himself between Petunia and Vernon to afraid to speak, he hadn't spoken all day. As Harry begun clearing the plates away Ron spoke

"We will be leaving at midnight, ill just explain how. Mrs Dursley, you will be coming with me, Mr Dursley's with Hermione and Dudley with Harry. All you need to do is hold on really tightly to our arms. Mrs Dursley's and I will be leaving at 2 minutes to 12 to let my mum know. Then the second the clock hits 12, Hermione will apperate, followed by Harry."

The Dursley's must have understood the serious of the situation now as none of them argued, but all nodded their heads.

At 11:58 Ron and Aunt Petunia apperated to the Burrow, Harry thought he could see dark shadows lurking outside the living room windows. Harry could tell Hermione was nervous, he was too. Though it was nothing compared to Dudley, he looked terrified. The clock hit twelve and started to chime, Hermione apperated and Harry started thinking as hard as he could about the Burrow. The clock was up to its 4th chime when the front door was blasted open for the second time today. Harry only had enough time to see Bellatrix Lestrange rushing forwards with her wand raised and then Harry experienced the feeling of been sucked through a tube, Dudley's grip on Harry's arm was vice like.

"Harry!" cried Hermione and Mrs Weasley

"Did anyone see you leave?" asked Mr Weasley

"Yes, Bellatrix Lestrange, she blew the front door open and she caught a glimpse of me and then I apperated." Harry said as he looked around and saw the three Dursley's huddled around one another looking very unsure.

"Ahh, yes, now Mr and Mrs Dursley, Dudley, you will be sleeping in Fred and George's room tonight, beds are all set up and you will going somewhere else later in the day." Mr Weasley explained.

"Come on, ill show you, your bags should all ready be in there." Harry said and he then hurried the Dursley's up onto the second floor to Fred and George's room. He could feel Aunt Petunia grimace beside him at the sight of a thick layer of dust and storage boxes.

"Now, don't touch any of the boxes, I have no idea what's in them. Mrs Weasley will send up some breakfast in the morning." Harry explained.

He waited for an answer, but it never came, all three of the Dursley's were very white, but Harry was glad Uncle Vernon had lost his voice because he knew it would not last long.

Back in the Weasley's kitchen Mrs Weasley was serving onion soup and bread.

"Where are the Dursley's going Mr Weasley?" Harry asked

"Well, I thought we had better ask you first, is it ok with you if we place them at Grimmauld Place?"

"Oh, right, umm, has Lupin gone back there yet?"

It was Mrs Weasley that answered Harry "Sorry Harry, he is still living with the werewolves."

"Oh, is umm, anyone living there at the moment?"

"Well, no, Harry, we weren't sure what you wanted done with it, we are of course still using it as headquarters but we didn't know if you wanted anyone to live there. No one asked to live there though so we never faced that problem." Mrs Weasley finished quickly

"Oh, umm, I think that if the Dursley's are to be living at headquarters it would be best if someone was also living there, may be Moody, Shacklebolt, Lupin or Tonks"

"Right, ill send Moody a message right now." Mr Weasley got up and started to do so

"Ohh, Mr Weasley, you had better tell him that my aunt and uncle are anti magic, and Aunt Petunia is very clean."

"Too true Harry, too true." Mr Weasley said as he put his hand in bright green dust and travelled the floo system to Moody's current whereabouts.

"Time for bed now dears, oh Harry one more thing, the minister has given you special permission to perform magic in front of muggle's because he knows that your aunt and uncle will be living amongst wizards. Ron, you and Hermione have been given that grant as well, do not abuse it! Now off to bed." Mrs Weasley said and gave each one a hug. Ron and Harry said good night to Hermione outside Ginny's room and headed up to the top storey. Once inside Ron's room, they both changed into their pyjamas and Harry had begun stroking Hedwig when Ron jumped on the end of Harry's camp bed and said "Wow, magic in front of muggle's, and no punishment! Ha that is excellent, ah, wait until I tell Fred and George, they haven't stopped hassling me about my first apperation test."

"Yeah its great isn't it, although I cant believe the Dursley's are going to be living in my house for a month"

"Oh yeah, that, haa, I'm sure your uncle will have a fit, its a lot bigger than his house!" said Ron in a false sort of excitement to avoid the awkwardness of the situation.

"Yea, Aunt Petunia wont be to happy once she sees the state of the house."

"Oh yeah, Harry, your aunt keeps her house unnaturally clean, its almost scary!" Ron said

"Well goodnight."

With that Harry fell into an uneasy sleep full of dreams about Bellatrix Lestrange turning into Fawkes and Hedwig turning into Dumbledore.

Harry woke the next morning with a start, he wasn't sure what woke him at first, but then he heard what seemed to be hundreds of people apperating. Harry got out of bed and crept past a snoring Ron to the window next to his bed and saw thousands upon thousands of white and gold peonies, lilies and roses in the front yard of the burrow. There were about 10 people apperating every few seconds arriving with more and more flowers. The door suddenly flew open and a tired looking Hermione walked in carrying two things; Crookshanks and a present. She sat on the end of Harry's camp bed and let Crookshanks loose, who curled up on Ron's bed and went to sleep.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Hermione said in a whisper passing him his present.

Harry unwrapped it and found a series of books. Books on defence, the background history of the dark arts, an advanced transfiguration book and a complicated looking potions book.

"Wow, thanks Hermione, these look fascinating!" said Harry

"That's all right, Mrs Weasley wants you and Ron to come down for breakfast soon as well" Hermione said as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Harry walked over to Ron and poked him in the back

"Argh, Don't kill me" Ron cried in a panicked voice

"Ron, its me, Harry, hurry up, your mum has breakfast ready." Harry said with a laugh.

The two of them got dressed and walked into the kitchen.

The kitchen was full of more flowers, these ones were soft pinks and silvers. Harry had never seen so many flowers in all his life. He was so side tracked he hadn't noticed the banner Mrs Weasley had put up saying "Happy Coming of Age Birthday Harry." Harry also failed to notice the youngest Weasley, Ginny, sitting at the end of the table. He sat down at the table still looking around the kitchen at the other items that would be involved in Fleur and Bill's wedding tomorrow.

"Morning Harry, Happy birthday!" cried Mrs Weasley, handing over a present for him

Harry opened it and found a satchel. Confused, he opened it to see what was inside it and to Harry's surprise it looked like a store, full of food, drink and potions ingredients, but yet it was feather light.

"Wow, thank you Mr and Mrs Weasley! This is fantastic." said harry

"That all right, when you put it on, it will cling to you like another layer of clothing, and it is hard for people to remove it from you." explained Mr Weasley.

Harry helped himself to toast and spread marmalade on it, he looked down the table and saw Ginny playing with her toast crusts, avoiding Harry's eye.

"Harry dear, we will bring your Aunt and Uncle down soon and send them off, Moody has agreed to stay at Grimmauld Place with them for the mean time, but he said that other members will be coming and going so they might have to have there memory wiped." said Mrs Weasley.

"Oh, what, oh yeah, that's fine." Harry replied, although he hardly heard a word she said, his thoughts were still on Ginny.

"Happy birthday Harry." said Ron sleepily throwing over a heavy present.

Harry unwrapped it and out fell a large bag of Every Flavour Beans, Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs.

"Thanks Ron, I've missed these!"

After breakfast, Harry went up to Fred and George's room with Mrs Weasley and her breakfast tray. They knocked on the door and Harry went in first. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley were sitting side by side on one of the twins beds looking terrified. Harry noticed a few of the boxes had been opened.

"Here is your breakfast, come down to the kitchen when you are finished." Mrs Weasley said and walked out shutting the door behind her.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, you and Dudley will be living at my Godfathers place for the next month, or at least until you are safe to go back to Privet Drive. When you have finished breakfast, we will help you travel to the house." Harry explained.

"We will be living in your house?" asked Uncle Vernon

"Yes, and you will be living by my rules," said Harry, pleased to be able to finally step out from underneath the Dursley's and take control " There will be a witch or wizard living with you at all times. Aunt Petunia, you are welcome to clean, although if something moves of bites, go straight to the magical person and they will help you sort it out. No one is to go outside, because you will be seen and that is not to happen. In the halls, always walk and talk quietly, never answer the door and during meetings you are to go to the top storey and not come down until someone comes and gets you. Dudley, there is no TV or computer so you will have to do something else with your day. Uncle Vernon, the newspaper will not be coming to my house and you are having a holiday from work currently, it was sorted last night." Harry finished.

The Dursley's looked shocked, they all looked as though they had been beaten and spat on. Finally Uncle Vernon spoke "And what will happen if we do not abide by 'your' rules, eh?"

"That is why you are under supervision, if you do not follow my rules then you will be magically locked in your rooms, like you did to me after my first year at my school." Harry said. Feeling pleased with himself he followed Mrs Weasley out of the room.

Harry walked back into the kitchen at the same time as the Weasley twins, Fred and George walked in.

"Harry! Good to see you." said Fred

"Happy Birthday!" said George

They both threw something at Harry and he caught both. Inside the wrappings were two gift vouchers for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Each voucher was for 250 Galleons.

"Wow, thank you guys, you didn't have to though." said Harry

"No, Harry, of course we did, lets just say" began Fred

"This is the first part of our repayment." finished George

Harry tucked the vouchers into the back pocket of his jeans as Ginny walked past him. Harry smiled, Ginny smiled back, but put her head down and walked on past. None of the Weasley's noticed as they were all talking to Fred and George. Hermione noticed though. Harry sat back down at the table next to her, they started playing exploding snap.

"Have you talked to Ginny since the end of term?" Hermione asked quietly

"I sent her one letter, but I never got a reply." Harry answered

"I hope you were sensitive and didn't spend the whole letter explaining why you broke it off with her."

"No, I didn't spend the whole letter explaining," Harry replied defiantly "I said I was sorry and that I hope she understands why I did it. Oh I also told her not to spend the whole summer worrying about it. I also said that i hope's she has a good summer, and good luck for becoming prefect, and a few other things."

"Harry, no wonder she doesn't want to talk to you. You did the exact opposite of what you told her to do! In you letter you should have just written what you would write to either me or Ron!" Hermione exasperated

"Oh, okay. Ron is right, you should write a book on understanding females, that would be the best present ever." Harry finished just as the pack of cards exploded in his hand, leaving it covered in a thin layer card residue.

It was mid day and the Dursley's still hadn't come out of Fred and George's room. Harry had been outside helping set up chairs when Bill and Fleur arrived with Fliers family.

"Oh 'Ell everyone, ahh, I am so exzited about tomorrow!" Fleur cried, radiating her usual beauty

"Zis is my Mozer, Antoinette, and my Faazer, Phillep. And you have all met my lettle sister, Gabrielle. Mozer, zar is Molly, and Arthuer. Zee two that look alike are Fred and Gzeorgze. The other boy wiz red hair is Ron, his sister is Ginny. Hermione is zee girl with zee brown hair and zee other boy is Harry Potter." Fleur finished introducing everyone and the greetings had been done.

"Hello Harry. Did you get here alright? No problems with your aunt and uncle?" asked Bill

"Nope, everything went smoothly except just as i apperated Bellatrix Lestrange burst into their house." replied Harry

Bill started to say something when Fleur screamed

"Who or what is zat!" She cried, pointing up to the second floor.

Aunt Petunia was looking longingly out the window at the Weasley's setting up for the wedding.

"Fleur, that is my Aunt Petunia, her, my uncle and my cousin are meant to be leaving today. They couldn't stay at their actual house because the Death Eaters would have got them," Harry explained "I think I'll go up and see how they are doing."

Harry left and went up to see the Dursley's.

"Is everyone fine in here?" Harry asked cautiously

He looked around the room and saw an empty breakfast tray, Uncle Vernon and Dudley asleep together on one of the beds. Over by the window was Aunt Petunia. She turned around and said "I'm sorry Harry, I never liked you mother because she was the pretty, intelligent and magical sister. At home she got all the attention and I was shunted to the side. That made me angry at magic. Harry, sit down please, I need to tell you something that no one knows."

Harry sat down looking slightly worried, and cautious. The last time Aunt Petunia had spoke about Lily she was extremely angry.

"Harry, when Lily went to get her wand, we went as a family, been the older sister, it all seemed so exciting, although I was confused as I never received my letter telling me I was allowed into her school. My parents pushed me aside and Lily was always in the limelight. We usually got along, Lily and I, but when she came home for Easter with pictures and stories of her boyfriend, your father, our bond grew apart. That Christmas, James came to our house, he brought his good friend, I presume your Godfather, with him. They both teased me and used magic in front of me. It was horrible. After that Christmas, Lily and I stopped talking. My parents stopped talking to me as well, they also blamed me for your parents death."

Petunia stopped talking for a while, Harry noticed her eyes were rather wet. He was quite surprised at all of this information.

"What my parents did not know was that when Lily and I were still talking, I went with her to buy her new books. I think Lily was in her 5th year. I secretly bought a wand. It is a 12" Holly with unicorn hair." Petunia said, as she pulled out a wand from behind her.

"Look Harry, _Augamenti_" Petunia pointed he wand at the jug that was on the breakfast tray. It filled up with pumpkin juice. Harry was shocked. How could Aunt Petunia be a witch, although with what she said, it made sense that she was so angry at the wizarding world.

"Aunt Petunia, that is, that is, wow, that is amazing. I am very sorry my Dad and Sirius were so mean to you, i have been ... shown, what they were like in their 5th year. They were very arrogant." Harry thought for a moment "Aunt Petunia, how come you were never accepted into ... my school?"

"I am never sure, it might be because I was afraid of the unknown, or Dumbledore had other ideas for me."

"Where did you learn magic?" Harry asked as his curiosity got the better of him

"Each year when Lily went back to Hogwarts, she would leave her old books behind, I read through them and taught myself. When she finished at Hogwarts I went back to our parents house an took all of her books. I had to hide them from Vernon, he knows none of this, and you are not to repeat it to him, ok Harry. Oh by the way, Happy Birthday."

Harry was shocked to hear this, he always knew Petunia hated his mother, but he never knew it was similar to the loathing Snape has with him. They sat there in silence for a while then suddenly Harry had an idea

"Aunt Petunia, would you like to come downstairs and see what is happening? Mrs Weasley's oldest son is getting married tomorrow."

Aunt Petunia thought for a bit

"No, get out, do not come up here again unless it is important. Out, get out!" the atmosphere changed, Aunt Petunia was back to normal. Harry quickly left, confused about what had just happened. His Aunt, who he had lived with for 16 years is an unregistered witch. It didn't make sense, she always forbade any word related to magic, but this sudden outburst, maybe, just maybe she realised how good and happy the magical world was. Harry was lost in thought and did not realise his legs had been moving him until he walked straight into Ginny at the foot of the stairs.

'Oh, sorry bout that, lost in thought." Harry mumbled as he tried to walk around her. This was considerably hard as the stairwell was narrow and Ginny was carrying what looked like a bundle of gold fabric.

"Harry, how are you?" Ginny asked brightly

"What, oh good, how are you?" Harry replied feeling slightly confused

"Oh good, how was the first part of you holidays."

"It was the same, nothing interesting happened. How was yours?"

"They went really well, until someone sent me an awfully long letter about reasons not to think about. Now Harry, who might that have been from? And since that letter I have not been able to stop thinking about those reasons. Before that letter came i was doing perfectly fine because I understood, but now, now I really don't." and with a huff Ginny pushed past Harry. He heard a distinct noise of a door been slammed.

Outside the chairs had been set up and the ladies were starting on a podium for Bill and Fleur. Ron came at him and said

"Where have you been? Mum is giving us a few hours off, only because it is your birthday mind you. Lets have a game of Quidditch, Fred and George have just apperated to get their brooms. Charlie should be arriving soon as well, but we can start before he gets here, hang on, we better ask Ginny."

"Sounds good, you had better ask Ginny though, she's not to happy with me, I sent her a letter." Harry replied

"Yeah, she showed that to me, she called you a few names as well. If you were anyone but my mate, id call you a few names as well and shoot a few jinxes your way." Ron said

Back in Ron's room, Harry and Ron were putting there Quidditch robes on when they heard a scream come from outside. They both ran to the window and saw that Charlie had arrived, but the way he was talking with his hands, what he was saying didn't look good. Ron and Harry both apperated outside in time to hear Charlie say

"Mum, I heard it, an army of death eaters are on their way here. Somehow they heard that we lied about the wedding date. We have about 10 minutes at the most."

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, I want you to take the Dursley's and Ginny to Grimmauld Place, and stay there. Bill hide all the wedding things. Mr and Mrs Delacour, you had better go with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Where are Fred and George!" Mr Weasley commanded

"Right here Dad, we heard the news." George answered

"Have these Bill, then vanish the wedding stuff to Grimmauld Place" said Fred, throwing Bill many invisibility blankets, probably from their shop.


	2. What a Day

**CHAPTER 2 - What a Day**

Everyone had flooed to Grimmauld Place, the wedding things had arrived and the Dursley's had passed out in one of the rooms. The Delacour's looked very scared. It was now dark outside when there was a quiet knock on the front door, everyone jumped and Harry got up to answer it.  
"Who is it?" Harry asked  
"Its Fred and George, now hurry up, we don't want to be seen." Fred replied  
"Who gave you the money for your shop?" Harry decided to ask, just to be sure  
"You did you prat, now hurry up." George replied impatiently  
Harry opened the door, and was shocked at what he saw. Fred's robes were ripped, and George had bleeding gashes all over his face and arms. They hurried in and went down to the kitchen where everyone else was waiting anxiously for some news.  
Hermione screamed when she saw George, and she ran upstairs to her room and came back with a heavy book and her wand.  
"Sit, I can fix these wounds, although ive never done this charm before, but still, its worth a try."  
George sat and Hermione started muttering in what sounded like the sing song tune Snape had used last year on Malfoy.  
"Harry, Dad wants you to talk to Phineas Nigellus and let him know what is happening, and we should start something for dinner, George and I will tell you what has happened soon enough." Fred explained.  
"Ok, wait, I know something that will help, err, Kreacher? Dobby?" Harry called  
With two cracks, the two house elves appeared.  
"His master ship half breed called." Kreacher said with much pain in his voice  
"You called Harry Potter sir." Dobby said in his high pitched voice  
"Kreacher, Dobby, I would really like it if you could cook dinner for about 20 people." Harry asked  
"As his master wishes." said Kreacher plainly wishing that he was dead  
"Dobby will do as Harry Potter asks." Dobby replied excitedly.

Harry went up stairs to his room and saw Phineas Nigellus leaning against his portrait frame.  
"I heard voices in my house." He said as Harry entered the room  
"Mr Weasley wants me to tell you what has happened, I think it is so you can tell Professor McGonagall. We were all at the Burrow getting ready for Bill and Fleur's wedding tomorrow when Charlie apperated and told us that there was an army of Death Eaters on their way, so now we are here. There should be, ummm, 17 of us here when the others arrive back from the Burrow." Harry told him  
"Right." Phineas said, as he walked out of his portrait although Harry distinctly heard him mutter something along the lines of 'adolescents, who do they think they are bossing elders around, the arrogance.'

Back in the kitchen Dobby was happily cooking dinner, and Kreacher was standing to the side sharpening a knife.  
"Ah, Kreacher, put the knife down. I want you to set the table."  
"As the half breed master wishes, if only my mistress knew." Kreacher muttered  
After the table had been set and everyone who was here was sitting at the table, including the Dursley's, Fred and George stood back up.  
"I suppose we have to tell you all what was happening when we left." Fred said  
"After you all flooed here the Death Eaters arrived, there were about 20 of them. They started firing off curses everywhere. Fleur was the quickest, stunning 3 before any one else got there wands out, she was angry. We think she wants revenge for what Greyback did to Bill. Anyway George and I took advice from our lovely little sister and sent Bat Bogey hexes towards Dolohov, Rookwood and Mulciber, then we stunned them. Mum and Dad were battling 5 between them, but they were going well. Bill was in a fierce battle with that big blonde who was sending curses everywhere last year at the school, he finally hit her with a Petrificus Totalus then stunned her. Charlie sent a message to the minister and was attacked by Amycus and Alecto. Fleur revived him and went to help Bill." Fred said  
"Charlie started binding the stunned Death Eaters, put an anti-disapperation jinx on them and stunned them again for good measure. Then we heard a scream. Mum was been tortured. Fred I and ran at the Death Eater and sent curse after curse at him, we finally hit him with a mix of about 7 curses and he exploded. That scared the Death Eaters and the ones that could, disapperated. Dad told us to come here and let you guys know, and that was all we saw." George finished  
Everyone stayed silent. The silence was broken by Aunt Petunia  
"What about the wedding?" she asked  
"Aunt Petunia, im sure it will still happen, but we need to go back and see what has happened." Harry said  
"Was mum alright?" Ron asked, he looked very white  
"Mum was fine, but she was really angry, I have never seen her that mad before." Fred answered  
"We have to go back, where's the floo powder." Ginny said standing up  
"Ginny, sit down, we shouldn't do anything until we have heard from someone." said Hermione pulling her back down  
"Hermione, stop it, shes my mum, I want to know if shes alright, im going ok." Ginny snapped  
"No, we are all to stay here." Hermione replied  
Just as Ginny was about to retort, Dobby cleared his throat and said  
"Harry Potter sirs, I found Kreacher talking to someone upstairs, so's I went to see and he was talking to a portrait. I have Kreacher for you Harry Potter sir."  
Harry turned around and there was Dobby, struggling to hold onto Kreacher.  
"Thanks Dobby. Kreacher, were you talking to Phineas?" Harry asked  
"My master has something to tell you, my other filthy master." Kreacher replied.  
Harry ran up to his room as fast as he could, with Ginny and Ron right behind him.  
"Harry Potter, you took your time, I would have expected you to be waiting for me." Phineas snickered  
"What is it Phineas. Sir?" Harry quickly added  
"Professor McGonagall has requested you stay in the house and do not move, she has sent some of the Order to the Burrow to see what has happened. Fred and George, the Professor has asked you two to go back to the Burrow and send all of your most important possessions to Grimmauld Place." Phineas said lazily

What seemed like hours later, as many possessions as Fred and George could find were vanished to Grimmauld Place, including Mrs Weasley's fantastic clock. The Dursley's and the Delacour's had all eaten and gone off to bed and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the living room next to the fire drinking butterbeer. There was another knock on the door and Harry got up to answer it again.  
"Who is there?" he asked  
"It's Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Tonks, Lupin, Shacklebolt and Alastor." they all replied  
Harry quickly let them all in and ushered them into the living room. When Mrs Weasley entered the room Ginny ran at her and hugged her tightly.  
"Dobby?" Harry called  
"Yes, Harry Potter." he replied  
"Could you please bring in dinner for the people who have arrived, there are 9 new people."  
Tonks conjured up a few more plush armchairs and made the fire even hotter. Once everyone had sat down again and the new arrivers had food in front of them, Harry asked Dobby to keep a close eye on Kreacher and to go back to Hogwarts.  
"Dad, what happened after Fred and George left?" Ron asked  
Mr Weasley finished his mouthful and took a long drink of his butterbeer before replying  
"After Fred and George left, Rufus Scrimgeour arrived with Shacklebolt and Tonks. Scrimgeour went with the captured Death Eaters to the new high security prison. Fleur went around to make sure everyone was alright and helped Molly to her feet. Not long after about 10 more Death Eaters arrived and tried to get into our house. Charlie had already magically locked it and made it fire proof. We managed to stun 7 of them but the last 3 had incredibly strong protecting spells. That was when Alastor and Lupin arrived and stunned one from behind. They drove them away from the house and started duelling. Bill went inside to find Fred and George vanishing our possessions to here and helped aswell to get it done faster. Just as they had finished, the last Death Eater shot a curse at our house and it burst into flames. Charlie stunned the last Death Eater when it laughed at the sight of our house, and he bound them and anit-disapperation charm on them. Scrimgeour came back looking stressed and took the last of the Death Eaters to the new prison. Our house was destroyed, but it was practically empty. Harry, is it alright if we live here?" Mr Weasley finished  
"Of course you can!" Harry said.

It was 3 in the morning before everyone went to bed.  
"What a birthday." Harry said  
"Yeah, can't be your worst though, can it?" Ron asked thickly  
"Na, its not, the Dursley's usually ignore it."  
And without anymore noise, Harry fell asleep instantly. It had been a long night.


	3. The Wedding

**CHAPTER3 - THE WEDDING**

Harry woke the next morning to a quiet rumble he recognised as Ron's snoring. Harry knew he must have slept in quite late because there was a lot of noise in the hall and sun was trying to creep in through the grime covered windows. Harry got dressed quietly and went down for breakfast. In the kitchen Fleur was sitting at the table with her family and Mrs Weasley talking about the wedding that was meant to take place today. Harry saw a pile of toast at the other end of the table, sat down next to it and started eating. Ginny came and sat next to him  
"Good morning Harry." she said brightly  
"Morning Ginny." Harry replied  
"Fleur isn't too happy about having to change the day of the wedding, actually shes quite upset." Ginny told Harry quietly  
This was quite true, Harry looked up in time to see Fleur leaving the room in tears.  
"I wish I could do something to help, because I mean, its pretty much my fault all of this is happening. If I wasn't at your place then the Death Eaters might not have been there yesterday, of course they would have come, but not until later." Harry confessed  
Ginny didn't say anything, but patted his arm in comfort. Harry was deep in thought when he suddenly cried "Argh, what took me so long, wait here, I know, argh." He put his 4th piece of toast down and ran up to the top floor.

Harry knocked on a bedroom door, when no one answered he felt it safe to walk in.  
"When is breakfast?" Uncle Vernon demanded  
"Down in the kitchen, you can get it yourself." Harry replied impatiently  
The vein in Uncle Vernon's head looked as though it would explode, but he got his temper under control and pushed Dudley out of the room first. Vernon knew better then to abuse Harry in a house full of wizards. Once Uncle Vernon and Dudley had left the room and were on the floor below, Harry turned to Aunt Petunia  
"Aunt Petunia, yesterday when you told me that stuff - " Harry began  
"I told you never to speak of that again!" Petunia hissed  
" - I know, but listen. Before I went up to your room I saw you looking out at the wedding. It was meant to be today, outside, but obviously that can't happen any more and Fleur is terribly upset. Would you like to talk to Mrs Weasley and Mrs Delacour and see if you can help them think of how they can make it happen?" Harry asked  
Aunt Petunia thought for a while and then said stiffly  
"What are Mrs Weasley and Mrs Delacour's names?"  
Harry smiled "Mrs Weasley is Molly, and Mrs Delacour is Antoinette."

Back in the kitchen Uncle Vernon and Dudley were eating breakfast, while looking around incase someone might jump out at them and curse them for fun. Aunt Petunia walked up to Mrs Weasley and Mrs Delacour  
"Molly. Antoinette. Shall we take these plans up to the living room and decide what is to happen today?"  
"What, oh, what?" Mrs Weasley said  
"Zat would be lovely, tsank you." Mrs Delacour said  
They gathered up the plans and left the room. Uncle Vernon was shocked  
"What have you done to my wife!" he demanded as he stood up  
"Nothing, she simply wants to help with the wedding." Harry said  
"But, but, but she is helping witches. She told me she would never associate herself with one again, and you. You. You did this to her." Uncle Vernon screamed and made to lunge at Harry, but Harry simply pointed his wand at him, as did Ginny, and Hermione who had just entered the room. Uncle Vernon looked as though he would explode, but simply sat back down muttering darkly to Dudley.

The day was dedicated to turning Grimmauld Place into the Weasley's new home. Dobby and Kreacher were called back to help, but had to work together as Kreacher had a habit of 'accidentally' dropping and breaking the Weasley's things. It was nearing dinner time when Mrs Weasley, Mrs Delacour and Aunt Petunia emerged from the living room.  
"Dinner will be late tonight, it will be in the formal lounge on the third floor, no one is to come into that room until you are told. Dinner is going to be formal tonight so everyone is to wear their dress robes. Fleur, come with us." Mrs Weasley announced  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked as Fleur left the room with them.  
"Ron, seriously, today was meant to be Bill and Fleur's wedding, im sure it is a dinner for them." Hermione said impatiently.

A couple of hours later and Grimmauld Place was almost unrecognisable with the Weasley's things in it. Ron and Harry were sitting in the living room on the second floor with Ginny and Hermione. Ron and Harry were in a very intense game of wizarding chess and it looked as though Harry might beat Ron for the first time ever.  
"Ginny, could you come here please?" Mrs Weasley had just walked into the room  
"Yeah mum, in a minute." Ginny said  
"Ginny, I need you now, and where is Gabrielle?"  
"Gabrielle is with Fred and George in their new store room. They are showing her their new jokes."  
"Ok Ginny, come on."  
"Fine, im coming." said Ginny, reluctantly walking away from the game where Harry's queen had just savagely destroyed one of Ron's knights.  
"I wonder what that was all about?" Harry said  
"Phh, who knows, girls aye." Ron replied jokingly looking nervously at Hermione.  
Hermione just laughed. Fred and George walked in the room.  
"What's so funny?' Fred asked  
"We were capturing the innocence of a lovely young french girl when our mother ripped her from us and told us to come down here." George said  
Hermione laughed again.  
"Check." Harry cried triumphantly  
"Ah ha, not so fast. Check Mate!" Ron said  
"What, oh no. Good game though. I think that is the first time I have put you in check." Harry said  
"Boys, Hermione, Molly wants you ready in half an hour waiting outside the formal lounge." Mr Weasley said sticking his head in the room. Hermione got up and left  
"Ill see you guys soon."

Everyone was waiting outside the formal lounge dressed up in their robes. Uncle Vernon and Dudley had been invited, but refused to come and had shut themselves in their room. Harry looked around and saw Lupin and Tonks were here, Tonks had waist length blonde hair today. Moody and Shaklebolt were deep in conversation. Mr Delacour was talking to Mr Weasley about Quidditch. Hermione came running at them.  
"Im not late am I? Good." she said  
Hermione was wearing gorgeous robes of deep purple. Her hair had been done the same as at the Yule Ball, pulled back loosely into an elegant bun at the nape of her neck.  
"Ron, it is rude to stare, instead you say wow." Fred and George said quietly to Ron  
"Wow, Hermione, you look, wow." Ron mustered unable to articulate a sentence  
Fred and George both groaned but Hermione smiled  
"Thank you Ron."  
The double doors leading into the room suddenly opened. Everyone just stood there, to shocked to move. The walls and ceiling had been draped in elegant fabric in shades of soft silver and white. The white, soft gold, soft pink and soft silver lilies, peonies and roses Harry had seen the day before were all here, filling up the room over flowing everywhere. Sun was shining through the windows which were impeccably clean. An alter had been placed at the end of the aisle, it was also silver. Everyone slowly started filing into seats. Once everyone had seated and Aunt Petunia had quietened everyone down, Bill walked out of a door which was attached to the side of the room. He was wearing white dress robes. Charlie followed him wearing soft gold dress robes. They both stood on the alter, Bill looked nervous. His scars weren't that bad any more, he looked a little bit like Moody, but as handsome as ever. Soft music started playing, which reminded Harry of a phoenix tune. Everyone stood up and faced the double doors which they had come through. Gabrielle came through first wearing robes of soft gold. Her silvery white hair was plaited right down her back. She was carrying a bouquet of soft gold and soft pink lilies and roses. Ginny walked in next wearing soft gold robes. Her long red hair was also plaited right down her back. She was moving with such elegance, holding a bouquet of soft gold and soft pink lilies and roses. She had silver roses entwined in her hair. Ginny smiled nervously at Harry, who could not take his eyes off her. He had never seen Ginny look like this before, she looked beautiful. Once Ginny had taken her place on the alter next to Gabrielle, Fleur stood in the door way, a soft breeze blowing around her, and only her. She walked in slowly down the aisle wearing elegant robes in a soft silver. The colour accentuated her long silvery hair which was half up in a twisted bun. She was carrying a bouquet of soft sliver, soft pink and white peonies. Fleur had white roses entwined in her hair which made her hair shine even more. She stood on the alter next to Gabrielle and Bill. Dedalus Diggle appeared at the top of the alter wearing robes of soft pink. He instructed Bill and Fleur to say their vows. When they had finished  
"Do you Bill Weasley, take Fleur Delacour to be your wife, through sickness and in health, til death do you part?" Dedalus Diggle asked  
"I do." Bill said as Charlie gave Bill a ring. Bill slipped it onto Fleur's finger.  
Mrs Weasleys crying got louder  
"Do you Fleur Delacour, take Bill Weasley to you husband, through sickness and in health, til death do you part?"  
"I do." Fleur said as Gabrielle gave Fleur a ring. Fleur slipped it onto Bills finger. Both put the tips of their wands on each others rings.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Bill and Fleur kept their wands on their rings as they kissed and a white light shot out of both wands, through the rings and created an aura around around Bill and Fleur. Everyone stood up and clapped.

The food had been brought out and music was playing. Bill and Fleur were dancing as was Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr and Mrs Delacour, Charlie and Gabrielle, and George and Tonks.  
"Ron, dance with me." Hermione suddenly said  
"What? I don't dance!" Ron cried  
"Today you do little brother. When a lovely young lady asks you to dance, you always say yes. Now go." Fred advised with a push  
"And Harry, if you do not ask my equally lovely sister to dance soon i shall have to curse you inventively."  
Harry laughed, but walked over to Ginny all the same.  
"Ginny, would you like to dance?"  
"I thought you would never ask."  
The evening went on with no problem what so ever. Uncle Vernon and Dudley came down in their best muggle clothes and had some food. Hermione and Ron spent most of the night dancing with each other. Harry and Ginny had fun dancing, laughing, eating, and talking. Harry felt it was the perfect night. Everyone was off to bed and Harry walked Ginny to her room.  
"Goodnight Ginny." Harry said. He was about to walk away when Ginny kissed him.


	4. Ginny

The next few weeks were enjoyable at Grimmauld Place. Most of the time was spent cleaning, although Hermione found a useful spell to get rid of difficult dirt, this sped up the cleaning process. Aunt Petunia also helped, Grimmauld Place looked nothing like they had ever seen, the house almost sparkled it was so clean. Fleur had charmed the room next to the wedding room into a forest. The room was filled with trees and grass and there was a little stream running the width of the back of the room. The Dursley's had finally stopped fearing magic and were actually talking to Mr and Mrs Weasley. Dudley was still terrified of Fred and George so he was always with his parents. 

There was a week and a bit left before term started when the letters from Hogwarts arrived. Ron found them sitting in the fire.   
"Mum, why did our letters arrive by floo this year?" Ron asked thickly while eating an eclair  
"Because if 4 owls flew into this house that no muggles can see from the outside, it would look a bit suspicious wouldn't it?" Mrs Weasley replied  
"Ahh." Ron replied to show his mother he heard her.  
"Ginny, how did your OWLs go?" Mr Weasley asked her  
"I.. What.. Wow... I passed everything, including History of Magic," Ginny began, "but im not prefect."  
"YES!" Fred and George yelled in unison   
"BOYS! That's alright Ginny, 12 OWLs, just like Bill, oh, lets celebrate tonight!" Mrs Weasley said excitedly and ran off all flustered  
"Ah Ginny, I see - " Fred begun  
" - you are one of us, - " George continued  
" - the more excitable - " Fred added  
" - genes in the Weasley family." George finished   
"Boys, stop it, well done Ginny, im proud. Fred, George, do not let your mother here you talking like that." Mr Weasley said  
"When did they decide about Hogwarts opening Mr Weasley?" Harry asked curiously  
"Well, it was a bit of a debacle really. Just about all of the teachers wanted it open, Professor Slughorn was the only opposing one. The council wanted to close Hogwarts down, but Scrimgeour interfered and now Hogwarts is opening. They decided about 4 days ago. There are conditions though, Scrimgeour wants regular updates about what is been taught, and the pupils progress. Oh yes, and the last condition, he is the new defence against the dark arts teacher." Mr Weasley concluded  
"WHAT" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny cried in unison  
"No way, he just wants to watch Harry's every move!" Ron said angrily  
"But, wait, Ron, maybe he has given up on that idea, maybe, he wanted to teach because he used to be an Auror.." Hermione tried explaining  
"Hermione, don't be thick, of course he wants to keep an eye on Harry and find out... stuff." Ron retorted  
"How do you know, have you ever thought that he wants to teach us everything he knows to keep us safe?"  
Ron and Hermione kept this up for a while. Harry was silently agreeing with both, Ron and Hermione, but he wasn't about to let either know that.  
"How is Scrimgeour going to be able to do both his ministry position and teach?" Harry asked talking over Ron and Hermione  
"Fudge has been given extra duties and such so Scrimgeour can teach." Mr Weasley said simply and left the room.   
"Well, that gives us an even better reason not to go back to Hogwarts now." Ron said bitterly  
"And when were you going to tell me you weren't going back to school!" Ginny said loudly as she turned around to face her brother  
"Ah, well, umm, umm..." Ron struggled to answer this  
"Ginny, we were going to tell you next week," Harry interrupted Ron, "but we need you to go back to school."  
"No." She said flatly  
"Look, Ginny, lets go to the forest, all of us." Harry said quickly.  
The four of them quickly walked up onto the third floor, and went right to the back of the room and sat next to the stream.  
"Ginny, we all need you to go back to school, your mum isn't going to be very happy when she finds out Ron isn't going back, let alone you." Harry said  
"So, im not going to let my mothers happiness stop me." Ginny began   
Harry sighed before he begun talking, he really didn't want to have to tell Ron and Hermione what they were getting into yet, let alone tell Ginny more then she had to know  
"Ginny, let me explain. The night I went off with Dumbledore was to help destroy Voldemort. We had to go into this cave he went to as an orphan. Dumbledore did things I have never seen a wizard do before, it was amazing. Anyway, in the middle of the cave was a lake and in the middle of the lake was a horocrux. Ginny, Voldemort has split his soul, into 7 pieces if Dumbledore is correct, and he has stored it in an object. Dumbledore thinks these objects are Slytherins locket, Hufflepuffs cup, his grandfathers ring, his snake, something of Gryffindors or Ravenclaws. And his diary." Harry explained  
"What, the diary? The one that I had, that lead us to the Chamber of Secrets?" Ginny said  
"Yes, that diary. Now, I destroyed the diary, and Dumbledore destroyed the ring."  
"What is the seventh piece?" Ginny asked  
"The last piece of his soul is in his body." Harry said  
"Well, I want to help." Ginny said strongly, standing up  
"Ginny, sit down. You are not coming," Harry started, Ginny tried to interrupt but Harry kept talking "We need you at Hogwarts, firstly to look out for Neville and Luna, they are in as much danger us we are because they were at the ministry and helped at the end of term. We need you to get as many people from the DA back and teach them in the Room of Requirement. We also need a spy at Hogwarts, no doubt Voldemort has one and I know there are members of the Order there, but we need someone amongst the students. Ginny, you have to listen into every conversation between students and with teachers, any news you can find. And anyway, Ron, Hermione and I will be coming back to school sometime, but not at right away."  
Ron and Hermione looked at Harry shocked. They didn't know about this plan.  
"Oh, right, ok, I can do that." Ginny said and she sat down  
"Harry, do you think that is wise? I mean, we have McGonagall for that." Hermione asked  
"Yes, but McGonagall doesn't hear everything does she, she doesn't hear everything the students say, and that is what we need. If someone's parents are acting funny, they will talk about it amongst their friends, if someone is been threatened, they talk with their friends before they go to a teacher." Harry replied  
Mrs Weasley walked into the forest  
"There you are, tonight we will celebrate next door. Tomorrow we will go to Diagon Alley and get everyone's books." She said and walked out  
"So when are you going to tell mum you're not going back Ronnikins?" Ginny asked smugly  
Harry saw Rons ears go red and quickly interjected "Lets go clean the attic, its the only room that hasn't been done. Ginny, you should spend the day with your mum. It'll make her extremely happy."

'The attic must have been Sirius room' Harry thought  
He looked around and there were no photos of the Black family at all. All that was in the room was a bed, a photo album and something in the corner Harry couldn't quite make out.  
"Hermione, could you just perform your spell so we can have some lunch." Ron asked as his stomach began making noises  
"Tersus sursum ocius" Hermione muttered and with a wave of her wand the 3 inches if settled dust disappeared and the room looked cleaner then ever. The three left and went down to the kitchen for lunch.

Ron was on his 10th club sandwich when Fred and George apperated next to him, and Ron began to choke.  
"Ananpneo" Harry muttered pointing his wand at Rons throat  
"Thanks mate, and guys, don't do that!" Ron said reaching out for 2 more sandwiches  
Hermione looked at him with disgust  
"What?" Ron asked with his mouth full  
"Tomorrow, you little lovebirds have to get up early." George said  
"You are coming with us to Diagon Alley to get your school books." Fred said  
"Ginny, Ron, we are paying for yours to save our lovely mother stress - " George began  
" - And so you can appreciate the joys of working." Fred finished  
"Great, just great, will we even need our books this year?" Ron muttered darkly  
"I think it will be a good idea if we have them, you know, in case a spell comes in handy." Harry muttered back  
"And why would you not need your books this year Ron?" Fred asked, he apparently had heard them  
"Yeah Ron. Why would you not need your books?" Ginny asked trying to sound innocent  
"Of course Ron needs his books, what will he learn off at school this year?" Mrs Weasley said absent mindedly  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and silently agreed  
"Well Mum, the thing is, is, is that. Wearentgoingbacktoschoolthisyear." Ron finished quickly  
"MMhmm... WHAT of course you are going back to school, this year is your NEWT year, your final year, no you are going back to school!" Mrs weasley screamed, totally outraged at the thought of her youngest son dropping out.  
"Mrs Weasley, you see the thing is, is that, well, umm, we are doing more important things." Hermione tried to explain quietly  
"What is more important than your NEWTs?" Mrs Weasley screeched  
"Stopping Lord Voldemort." Harry said as Ron chocked again, Mrs Weasley dropped a plate and most others flinched at the sound of his name  
"Mrs Weasley, Dumbledore would not have wanted me to stop what he started, if he did want me top stop he wouldn't have told me what he did, and no I cannot tell you because what if Voldemort found you and tortured you. We aren't going back to school so everyone can go back to having a normal life." Harry said shortly. He grabbed a few sand wiches and left the room.

It had been a while since Harry had lost his temper, but he was sick of people questioning him. Harry suddenly stopped in front of a door. He opened it and walked inside. He was back in the attic. Harry sat down on his dead godfathers bed, picked up the photo album and started looking at the moving pictures inside. There were pictures of Sirius with Harrys father and Lupin. Many photos of those three in fact. There was a photo of Lily and James' wedding, and of Harry's christening. Harry kept looking through until he came across a photo of Sirius and someone who looked like Sirius but younger. Harry pulled the photo out. On the back was written Sirius P. Black and Regulus A. Black. Harry thought nothing of it and put the photo back. On the next page was a photo of James, Lupin, Sirius and Peter. Harry could feel the anger and rage filling him again so he slammed the album shut, put it down on the bed and looked around. HIs eyes fell on the package he saw when they were cleaning. He walked over and picked it up. It was a top and underneath the top was a small hand mirror. Harry picked the mirror up and suddenly remembered the one he had. Harry apperated into his room and searched through his trunk until he found what he was looking for; an identical hand mirror. He turned them both over and Harry saw a note still stuck onto the back of his 'If you ever need to speak to me just call my name into the mirror and I will appear. Your father and I used to use these when we were in separate detentions.' Harry thought for a moment and could hear footsteps on the other side of his door. He flung it open and saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
"Hey, come in here quick." Harry said making all 3 people jump.  
They hurried into the room and shut the door behind them.  
"Here, Ginny take this." Harry said excitedly and disapperated out of the room leaving Ron, Hermione and Ginny feeling very confused.  
Harry was back in the attic. He pulled out his wand, placed the tip on the handle of the mirror right below the frame and said clearly "Ginny"  
The mirror heated up for a moment, his reflection disappeared and Ginny came into view. She looked shocked.  
"What, Harry, how did you do that?" Ginny asked  
"Sirius gave me one a few years back, I found the other one in his room. Now you can talk to me whenever you have something important to tell me. When you are at Hogwarts, go to the Room of Requirement, think for a sound proof room with no interruptions. When you are in just place your wand tip on the handle, just below the mirror frame and say my name! I think to make it back into a mirror all you have to do is put your wand back on the handle and say your name, here let me try. Harry." Harry explained and the mirror went back to normal.  
Harry quickly apperated back into his room.  
"Wow Harry, thank you." Ginny said and kissed him on the cheek.  
Harry noticed Ron and Hermione quickly look at each other then look away going red. He smiled to himself and was happy inside again.


	5. Godrics Hollow

The trip to Diagon Alley was uneventful, although Harry spent half of his present from Fred and George. Diagon Alley was as bleak as Harrys trip last year. There were signs up everywhere of Death Eaters and Do's and Don'ts. Fred told Harry that him and George did actually buy Zonkos and are looking for staff, but they might have to make it their store room if the Hogwarts students aren't allowed in Hogsmead.

That week at Grimmauld Place there seemed to be an Order meeting every day. No one was allowed in though. Mrs Weasley had accepted that Harry, Ron and Hermione wouldn't be returning to school, but she refused to let them join the Order. Fred and George weren't allowed to join either. It was the day before Ginny went back to Hogwarts and there was a major meeting going on and Mr Weasley had placed an Imperturbabule charm on the kitchen door, so the twins Extendable Ears did not work. Mrs Weasley had sent them up to the drawing room for dinner and sent up a huge bowl of pasta for everyone to help themselves to.  
"I wonder what this meeting is about?" Fred asked  
"Even McGonagall has showed up, and she hardly ever does." George added  
"I bet its about Snape." Ron said violently  
Harry didn't feel like joining in the conversation, he usually avoided talking about Dumbledores murder. Harry got up and walked over to one of the two things that they were unable to remove yet, the Black family tapestry. He saw that Sirius had a deceaced date next to his birth date. Harry looked at the Malfoys to see if Draco or Lucius had been murdered, but they were still alive. His eyes lingered over Regulus Black before he looked at Sirius once more and went back to the conversation. He was glad the topic had changed, although it was to Scrimgeour and what he would be teaching. Harry sat back down next to Ginny, and started absent mindedly combing her hair with his hand. He looked up and saw Ron and Hermione sitting next to each other, both suddenly looking uncomfortable.  
"Do you reackon Scrimgeour will teach us to resist the Imperius curse?" Ginny asked  
"Umm, im not sure, because he's Minister and it was Crouch Jr teaching us when he placed us under it." Harry replied  
"Look, they have finished, Mundungus is talking to Lupin at the front door." George said excitedly  
Everyone got up and crept out onto the landing only to see Mundungus leave and Lupin look up and smile at them.  
"Molly wants you all in the kitchen for dessert." He said

The kitchen table was piled high with cheesecakes, truffles, meringues, and other sweet things.  
"Tonight is the last night the Delacours will be here. Bill and Fleur are leaving for France tomorrow aswell, for their honeymoon. Enjoy." Mrs Weasley concluded   
Lupin, Tonks and Moody had decided to stay for dessert aswell. Tonks was entertaining Ginny and Hermione as usual. Between bites she transformed her nose but tonight she was changing her eye shape. Fred, Charlie and Ron were talking Quidditch and George was talking to Mr Weasley about his invisible range at the joke shop. The Delacours were trying to teach Mrs Weasley French, although it wasn't going to well. An hour or so later when all the food had been eaten and Mrs Weasley could correctly pronounce and understand 'Bon jour' 'Au revoir' 'Merci' and 'Je t'aime' everyone went to bed. OUtside Ginny and Hermiones room Harry grabbed Hermiones arm and took her up to his room.

Once inside Hermione and Ron sat down and looked at Harry who had just locked his door and muttered muffilato.   
"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked  
"Ok, When I went home at the end of term I thought of what we are going to do tomorrow, but I thought I had better not tell you until the night before we left incase someone found out or something happened to one of us. Moody has brewed polyjuice potion for us. Tomorrow we will pack our trunks with our school uniforms, anything we might need can come with us in our backpacks. We will go to platform 9 3/4, put our trunks on the train and walk back out to say goodbye to everyone. After that we'll quickly hide behind something and take a sip of polyjuice potion each. Ron, you will be your Dad, Hermione you are Mrs Weasley and I will be Lupin. everyone else will walk over to us and then Dis-apperate and so will we. First we'll go to Grimmauld Place and pick up our backpacks and then apperate to Godrics Hollow." Harry explained  
"Right, but what..." Ron began  
"Harry thats really dangerous, so many people could see us transform." Hermione interupted  
"Thats what I was about to say." Ron said   
"Thats why our leaving party will walk past at the right time so no one does, we just need to wear who evers robes we are turning into. I know its risky, but its our only option really. We need to make it look as though we are going to Hogwarts incase there are any Death Eaters about." Harry told them  
"Are you sure it can work mate?" Ron asked  
"I have no idea." Harry said gravely 

The next day on Platform 9 3/4 Harrys plan was going well. Harry had told Lupin and Mr and Mrs Weasley what they had to do. They all agreed but looked skeptical. They loaded up there trunks and helped Ginny and then Harry, Ron and Hermione went back out to say goodbye.  
"See you later, I hope you enjoy Grimmauld Place. Meet us in the toilets." Harry told each one  
Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly ducked into the Platforms toilets and each drunk there potion. Harry felt that horrible feeling again and fell to his knees. Harry could see his skin rippling, his veins pulsing, then suddenly it stopped. Harry stood up and opened the stall door. Ron was already standing in front of the mirror, although Harry couldn't see him too well, so he took his glasses off and put them into his pocket. Ron wasn't much taller or thinner, his face had changed and his hair was balding a little. Harry on the other hand was a good few inches taller, but not much thinner.  
"Haa, I don't think ill ever do that again." Ron said weakly  
Lupin and Mr Weasley walked in. Harry was looking at his double.  
"Here Ron, take these, and ill see you at home." Mr Weasley said passing over his glasses, and with a crack he disapperated.  
"We will see you soon, Hermione is waiting outside." Lupin added and with another crack, he also disapperated.  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and walked out, there they saw Hermione looking exactly like Mrs Weasley. Ginny ran off the train and hugged Hermione and Ron  
"Be careful! Ill miss you lots, and ill see you at christmas. Bye Lupin, it was nice seeing you again. Bye!" Ginny cried as she kissed Ron and Hermione on the cheek, shook Harrys hand and ran back to the train. The train picked up speed and left. Harry, Ron and Hermione disapperated back to Grimmauld Place.

They arrived in the kitchen and Ron gave his dad back his glasses.  
"Ohh, im so glad that worked. Here have some morning tea." Mrs weasley said nervously putting a plate of savouries on the table  
"We think that you should stay here before you head off, If you don't mind me asking, where are you going?" Lupin asked  
"I don't mind you asking, but I am not telling. If you are caught and tortured then Voldemort will know what we are doing, which is why we have told you nothing. I would love to tell you, really I would, but it is safer this way." Harry said plainly  
"Ohh, I understand." Mrs Weasley said  
"Lets go upstairs and make sure we have packed everything we need." Hermione said

"OK, my satchel is still full, I have some money aswell and the stuff from the twins joke shop. My invisibility cloak, the mirror and the Marauders map are all in there aswell." Harry said  
"In my bag I have clothes, a collapsable cauldron and my new school books." Hermione said  
Ron rolled his eyes  
"I have blankets, more food, and a tent." Ron said  
"Right, I think thats everything. Oh wait, the books Hermione gave me." Harry said as he found them and put them in his satchel.  
"Lets go back downstairs and say goodbye, we are starting to go back to normal." Hermione said.  
This was true, Harry's vision was blurred again, and he was back to his normal height.  
By the time they were back in the kitchen they were themselves again.  
"Thanks for the robes." Harry said, pulling Lupins off and giving them back . Harry looked at Mrs weasley and she had tears in her eyes.  
"Bye mum, be safe," Ron said hugging his mum back tightly "See you dad."  
"Bye Mr and Mrs Weasley. See you Lupin. We will try and write." Harry said as Mrs Weasley pulled him into a back breaking hug  
"Ohh, ill miss you all." Hermione said with tears in her eyes also. She hugged Mrs Weasley and they went back up to Harry and Rons room.  
"Ill see you guys soon then, just concentrate." Harry said nervously  
He closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could about Godrics Hollow, he stepped forward and felt that horrible squishing sensation.

He opened his eyes and he was standing next to Ron and Hermione underneath a sign post. The post read "Welcome to Ebbw Vale". They all walked silently into the village. Harry suddenly grabbed them both and pulled them under a huge tree.  
"Here, get under this." Harry said quietly and all 3 got under the invisibility cloak.  
The village was small and friendly. It was a sunny day with no wind and there were many people out. Harry, Ron and Hermione kept walking looking up and down side streets until Harry saw something. They quickly, but quietly, hurried down the alley and right at the end was a small site with a huge tree next to it. In front of the site was a sign that read 'Godrics Hollow' and in the site were 2 headstones. Harry walked out from under the cloak and walked silently up to the graves. The one on the left read  
'James Potter  
Born 1960  
Died 31 October 1981   
In loving memory of a great man, husband, father and friend  
May you rest in peace'  
The one on the right read  
'Lily Potter   
Born 1960  
Died 31 October 1981  
In loving memory of a great lady, wife, mother and friend  
May You rest in peace.'   
Harry felt his eyes well up with tears and was glad Hermione had held Ron back. The tears fell freely now and he spoke quietly to their graves so no one else could hear him. He told them how much he missed them and loved them. He told his parents graves all of the things that had happened to him in the last 6 or 7 years; finding out he was a wizard, the Philosophers stone, finding out he was a Parsletounge, the Chamber of Secrets, meeting Sirius, the Triwizard tournament, the graveyard, the event at the ministry, Dumbledores death, Snapes betrayal and finally his amazing friends Ron and Hermione who have stuck by him through everything. Harry finally stood up feeling as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He found Ron and Hermione sitting across the road having lunch. Harry joined them and none of them spoke, which Harry was greatful for.  
"Lets go take a look around now guys." Harry suggested when they had finished  
"Sure." Ron and Hermione said in unison

They crossed the road and walked onto the grass. Hermione suddenly stopped with a look of awe on her face.   
"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked  
"I don't know, there, there, there is something here. I'm not sure what it is, but, but..." Hermione started as she began walking around with her hands out. She kept getting closer and closer to the huge oak tree, she finally stopped in front of it.  
"There is something in there. Something magical." Hermione said quietly  
"What?" Harry asked, he had only ever seen one other person sense magic, and that was Dumbledore. Hermione was now tracing her hands all over the tree.  
"Umm, guys, my watch is doing something really strange." Ron said  
Harry and Hermione both looked at Rons watch and what he said was true. The symbols around the edge had all clustered to where the number 4 should have been and the stars where sitting just behind the symbols spinning really fast.  
"The closer I got to the tree, the weirder my watch acted." Ron explained  
Hermione walked back to the tree and squealed suddenly, she pulled a branch, and a small hole opened at the base of the tree.


	6. In the Dragons Den

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at one another with shock written all over their faces. Harry knelt down and looked at the hole, it was very small, only big enough for perhaps a child. Harry started to dig at the dirt around the base of the tree so he could fit.  
"Harry, wait. There is something down there, something powerful. Do you think we should go down?" Hermione asked  
"Hermione, if what you are telling me is true, then I am almost certain that there is a horocrux down there, and I want to get it before something happens." Harry retorted  
"Maybe me or Hermione should go down first, you know in case what you land on kills you, like the devils snare and the philosophers stone. 'Cos mate, you're the one that has to go on in the end." Ron said  
"Oh, ok, if thats what you want." Harry replied. It suddenly dawned on him how nervous his friends were and how much they cared for him.  
Ron wriggled his legs in the gap and slide him self through, Hermione and Harry heard Ron hit a hard floor.  
"What's down there?" Harry asked  
"Nothing, just a small hill, hurry up." Ron shouted back  
HIs voice echoed and sound far away. Hermione slid through first, followed by Harry once he heard her hit the ground. He looked around the dark hole and saw that he was standing in a cold stone room. He saw an even darker lump in the middle of the room that was moving up and down.  
"Lumos." Harry muttered  
He heard Hermione stifle a scream. They were looking at a fully grown Common Welsh Green dragon. It was fast asleep. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all frozen to the spot, they had no idea what to do. Harry silently reached into his satchel and pulled out his cloak and motioned for the others to get underneath it. Harry wondered weather they could make the dragon fein deafness, it was worth a try  
"muffilato." Harry muttered, but the spell only hit the dragons shoulder and bounced off.  
"Great, just great, not only is it a dragon, but a magical dragon." Ron said trying not to panic  
"Come on, lets just walk around it and see what's on the other side." Harry said  
They walked as quietly as they could, all grouped together under the cloak. They walked around the dragon fully once and saw no sign or trace of a door. The dragon was still sleeping thankfully.  
"At the cave, Dumbledore found a door in the stone wall, he walked around touching and feeling until he found a hidden door. Lets walk around once more and Ron, keep an eye on your watch, ill watch the dragon." Harry said  
They walked around once more, this time much more slowly. When they got back to the point they started from Harry spoke again  
"Ok, is there anything here, or is it the dragons home?"  
"Harry, I couldn't feel anything different, occasionally there was a bump in the wall, but the level of magic in here, it is too hard to try and catagorise it." Hermione said  
"Well, somewhere directly opposite us now, my watch kind of made an arrow." Ron said   
"Hermione, was there a bump there, on the other side of the room?" Harry asked, getting excited again  
"Yup, there were two, quite close together, lets go over." Hermione answered  
The 3 walked quietly back over to the other side and Harry looked at Rons watch. It was like outside the tree; the symbols had formed a cluster around where the number 7 should have been and the stars were lined up going across the watch face, spinning extremely fast.  
"Ron, your leg is bleeding from the fall in here, wipe it across the stone where Hermione feels the bumps." Harry explained  
Ron did what he was told and the stone wall lit up a bright red, thin archway, Harry pushed on it, and the 3 of them walked through.

On the other side of the stone wall was another stone room. This one was dimly lit by a hole in the roof of it letting the sunlight in. The floor was covered in straw and in the middle of the room was a large pile of dragon eggs. There had to be over a thousand and all were and earthy brown colour, speckled with a mossy green colour.  
"Ohh, what?" Harry said  
"I think there is a horocrux in here, the magic feeling is stronger." said Hermione  
"But what is with the dragon eggs?" Ron asked  
"I think... that Voldemort has made it so that we... have to break the eggs open... to find the horocrux. I think that he sees it as inhumane, so only he would do it with no remorse." Harry said slowly  
"I don't want to smash open baby dragon eggs." Hermione said. Harry could tell she was getting distressed  
"I think we need to worry about the dragon more than anything now, I bet its going to get really angry the minute we touch one of her babies." Ron said  
"Right, ok, umm, lets walk towards the eggs. Hermione, I want you to close your mind down and listen to the magic, it will tell you what you are looking for, you just need to focus. Ron, keep an eye on your watch, it might point us." Harry instructed  
Everything went quiet then suddenly Hermione gasped  
"There is more then 1 magic egg, I heard at least 50."  
"Hermione, focus some more, one has to be saying more then the others." Harry said patiently  
"Umm, guys, I think its right in the middle, at the very bottom." Ron interupted   
"How do you know?" asked Hermione  
"Well, if you think about it, the middle at the bottom, is going to really get the dragon angry, and when ever I change my height, the angle of the funny arrow in my watch changes." Ron informed Harry and Hermione  
"Oh, right, well, umm, how do you think we should go down there?" Harry asked  
"Well, we will just have to climb up and try not to touch the eggs." Hermione said as she started to move forwards  
"Wait, we have to figure out how we are going to get out afterwards, I bet there is an anti-dissaperation charm on here. I know this probably wont work, but Hermione, do you know the conjunctive curse?" Harry asked  
"Yes..."  
"If the dragon comes at us, send as many of them as you can towards it ok."  
Hermione agreed and the 3 of them started making their way through the pile of eggs. Occasionally one of them had to make a leap to a blank patch of hay. They were nearly in the middle when they couldn't go any further without touching the eggs.  
"Ok, this is it, Ron how does your watch look?" Harry said nervously  
"Umm, the symbols and stars have kind of mixed themselves together, so yeah, I think we are in the right place." said a very white and sweaty Ron  
"Lets start moving the eggs. Do it quickly and quietly, and try not to break any." Harry instructed  
As soon as their hands touched the eggs, there was a violent thump against the stone archway which was now closed. The dragon had woken up. Harry, Ron and Hermione were moving the eggs as fast as they could. THUMP. The dragon was trying as hard as she could to get in and the wall was cracking. Chunks of rock where flying across the room. They had finally reached the bottom and there were 7 eggs that wouldn't move. These eggs were mossy green with earthy brown speckles.  
"Quick, the only way to get them is to break them." Harry said urgently  
Harry and Ron tried breaking them with bits of rock, which didn't work.  
Hermione then cried "Reducto" and 3 eggs were blasted open, and out flew 3 middle sized Welsh dragons.  
"Reducto." Harry, Ron and Hermione cried together, breaking open the final 4 eggs and inside one of them was a cup. A small golden cup with two finely wrought handles. Harry quickly picked it up and placed it in his satchel. It was very heavy for the size it was.  
"Quick, lets go." Harry shouted as one of the dragons shot a narrow jet of fire at them. They reached the place where the archway should have been when suddenly the wall collapsed and the mother dragon flew in. Harry, Ron and Hermione ducked under legs and ran into the stone room. The tree roots that made up the ceiling had suddenly come alive and had taken on the persona of Devil Snare.  
"Hermione, shoot fire!" Ron yelled  
Hermione tried as hard as she could but the fire didn't work, the Devil Snare roots, were still flying at them and knocking them over. One got a hold of Harry and started wrapping him up.   
"Harry!" Hermione cried as Ron started to get wrapped up by the roots. Hermione looked up and saw a root that wasn't moving. She jumped up to grab it, but she was only inches away.  
"Hermione, hurry up!" Ron yelled before his head was covered.  
Hermione jumped again, but missed.  
"Please Hermione!" Harry cried before his throat was covered.  
Hermione jumped with all her might and reached the root. She pulled it and everything stopped moving. Even the dragons had frozen in mid air. Hermione rushed over and non-verbally cut Harry and Ron down. Ron hugged Hermione and quickly let go.  
"C'mon, lets get out before it starts up again." Harry advised  
They didn't need telling twice and quickly pulled themselves up through the hole.

Once the were in fresh air again the hole in the tree closed up. They quickly moved away from the tree, crossed the road and apperated to Grimmauld Place.


	7. Back at Grimmauld Place

Harry opened his eyes and saw that he was back in his bedroom. He looked around and saw Ron and Hermione. Both looked very white and as though they might pass out. Ron had marks across his neck where the tree roots grabbed him and scratches all up his arms. The gash in his leg was still bleeding. Hermione had pieces of rock all through her hair and scratches all over her face and arms. Harry knew he probably didn't look much better. Hermione flicked her wand and 3 plush armchairs appeared. They all sat down.  
"Was it the right one?" Hermione asked Harry quietly  
Harry pulled the small golden cup from his satchel and turned it over, and looked into the eyes of a badger.  
"Yup, this cup once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff."   
Hermione gasped and took the cup from Harry turning it over and over to get a decent look at it.  
"Well, how do we destroy His soul?" Ron asked weakly  
"I actually have no idea, Dumbledore never told me before he... yeah." Harry finished  
"Pass me the books I gave you, ill look over them soon." Hermione said  
Harry passed Hermione the heavy books and sat back down deep in thought. He was so caught up in what he was thinking he never noticed Ron getting the pieces of rock gently from Hermiones hair while she fixed his bleeding leg.

Harry looked at his alarm clock and saw that Ginny would still be on the train to Hogwarts. He took the mirror out of his satchel, placed his wand on it and said 'Ginny'. The mirror grew hot, then it went black. This confused Harry, then he saw something whip across it and Ginny's face came into view.  
"Sorry about the wait. I had the mirror in my pocket. What's happened?" Ginny said cheerfully  
"Oh, umm, where are you?" Harry asked   
"Im in a carriage with Neville and Luna. What's happened to your face?" She replied  
"Ok. I was attacked by a tree. When the sorting is over, come and talk to me ok, we have something important to tell you." Harry said hurriedly  
"Ok, see you later then." Ginny said  
Harry placed his wand back on the mirror and muttered 'Harry'. He suddenly felt a lot better about what had happened. Ron had decided he could smell something good cooking in the kitchen so the 3 cleaned themselves up and went down to see.

In the kitchen Mrs Weasley was cooking dinner.  
"Oh, you 3 gave me such a fright. When did you get back? I didn't expect you home so soon?" Mrs Weasley exclaimed  
"Oh yes, well, we found what we wanted, got it and came back for a good nights rest before heading off properly tomorrow." Hermione informed her   
"Well! Sit, sit, let me get you some dinner!" Mrs Weasley replied happily  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down, still half in shock, and attempted a conversation with Mrs Weasley.  
"Hows Lupins progress with the werewolves?" Harry asked  
"He has a few on our side, but most of them are scared. Scared of Greyback and what he can do. A few however have started enjoying the taste of human flesh as much as Greyback" Mrs Weasley answered gravely  
"Has the Order found Snape yet?" Ron asked bitterly  
"No. And even if we had I would not be telling you 3." Mrs Weasley replied defensively  
"What about Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked cautiously  
"No."  
She put a huge plate of dinner before each of them, including herself and they ate in almost silence. Mrs Weasley was listening to the wizard wireless. When they had finished Harry and Hermione volunteered to do the dishes and Ron made his mum a pot of tea. Crookshankes jumped on the bench and tried batting the bubbles from the dishes but stopped when he successfully fell in the sink.

There was a knock at the door and Harry went to answer it  
"Who is it?"  
"Its Petunia Dursley."  
Harry opened the door and she quickly walked in.  
"Dudley got to school safely and Vernon is back at work with a new assistant, Sturgis Podmore." Aunt Petunia told Harry.  
"Ok, that's fine." Harry replied  
"Now if you'll excuse me, Im going to go upstairs." Petunia said curtly  
Harry moved aside and petunia went upstairs to her room.

Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to camp out in the forest tonight. Hermione didn't want to sleep on her own, and Mrs Weasley didn't want Hermione in the boys room. Harry was nearly asleep when he felt something grow hot under his pillow. Harry pulled the mirror out and was looking at Ginny.  
"Hey Harry." Ginny said worriedly  
"Hey Ginny, how was the sorting?" Harry asked  
"Oh, it was good, the hat sang about uniting again. Professor Vector, the arithmancy teacher, is the new head of Gryffindor. What happened today?"  
"Where are you?"   
"In the Room of Requirement."  
"Good. Today we went to Godrics Hollow and we found one. Part of Voldemorts soul. We were attacked by dragons and violent tree roots, but we are all fine now. We found the cup. Did Scrimgeour talk to you." Harry explained   
"What! You found one! That's really good! Isn't it?" Ginny asked  
"Yes, its great, but now we have to destroy it. Has Scrimgeour spoken to you today?"  
"Yes. He came to me after the feast. He asked where you 3 were, especially you. I told him that if he wants to ask you himself he can send you an owl, because I had no idea where you were."  
Harry laughed "I bet he didn't like that!"  
"No. He actually got quite rude. But I told him I had no idea where you guys were and I would be sending you an owl sometime and I suggested that he do the same. Then I got up and bumped into McGonagall. She wanted to know where you 3 were aswell. She took me up to her office and sat me down. I told her I had no idea where you were, but all I knew is that you were safe. She didn't look to happy either. But guess what, Dumbledore's portrait is up in her office. He told McGonagall not to worry and that she would know soon enough."  
"Dumbledore's portrait is talking?" Harry asked excitedly  
"Yes, he congratulated me on my OWLs and told me not to worry about not been a prefect because if I was I would be to distracted for other things."  
"Hmm, well, I should go, thanks for well, umm calling. Ill talk to you when we have more news ok, goodnight." Harry replied  
"Goodnight."  
Harry saw the mirror go back to normal and saw his own tired reflection.   
"What was that about?" Ron asked  
"Couldn't you hear Ginny?" Harry asked curiously  
"No, we could only hear you. What did she say?" Hermione asked  
Harry was mildly shocked that they could not here what she was saying, but relieved all the same, because if Ginny didn't mention specifics then Harry could tell her anything and no one would hear him. Harry told Ron and Hermione everything Ginny had said  
"Dumbledore's portrait spoke?" Hermione asked  
"Yes." Harry answered  
"Scrimgeour wants to know where we are?" Ron asked  
"Yes."  
"And McGonagall?"  
"Yes. Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked   
"Oh yes, Im fine." She replied with a pained sort of look on her face. Ron looked at Hermione anxiously. No one spoke for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

"We need to get into McGonagall's office." Hermione finally said quietly  
"What? and let her know what we are doing, no." Ron said  
"No, listen. Ginny said Dumbledore's portrait is speaking. Harry, you said that Dumbledore's hand died when he destroyed the ring. We need to talk to Dumbledore and ask him how he did it." Hermione said  
Harry was shocked, 'how come I hadn't thought of that' he thought to himself  
"How do we get in? It's not like we can walk up to the gates and shack them and yell until someone lets us in, and even if we get inside the grounds how are we going to get into her office to talk to him? Fly through her window on a broom?" Ron asked, getting slightly hysterical now.  
"No, of course not, don't be thick. Im not sure how we are going to get in but we have to." Hermione retorted  
"Yes, good theory, I know, lets go to Hogwarts, where SCRIMGEOUR is and just walk in and say 'Hi, sorry we were late, we just didn't feel like coming to school the day it started' that is insane!" Ron yelled back  
"Just because..." Hermione begun  
"Guys, stop it for a second. We will ask Hagrid to let us in, and he will go up to McGonagalls office and ask if it is alright if he can teach about some creature to the OWL students. We will be under my dads cloak, and follow him up and stay in his office. Hagrid will take McGonagall down to the forest, we will stay behind and talk to Dumbledore." Harry interupted  
"What, oh, umm, how are we going to contact Hagrid?" Hermione asked  
"We can't send any owls, because no doubt they are been searched and im sure the floo system is been searched." Ron said  
"Ill send him a patronus. Tomorrow Tonks is coming around isn't she? Ill ask her how to send a patronus message. We'll meet Hagrid tomorrow afternoon." Harry said  
Now that they were all content, or as content as they could be, they went to sleep.

Harry woke up the next morning and saw that Ron and Hermione were sleeping a lot closer together then they were before they went to sleep.  
'I wonder if they know how close they are sleeping together' Harry thought to himself and laughed. This made Hermione stir. She sat up, looked at Ron who was slightly drooling, laughed and lay back down.   
"Morning Harry."  
"Morning Hermione."  
Harry left the forest and wondered what had happened between Ron and Hermione at the wedding. In the kitchen Harry found Mrs Weasley and Tonks talking.  
"Morning." Harry said  
"Wotcher Harry." replied Tonks  
"Good Morning dear." Mrs Weasley said, conjuring up a plate of sausages and toast for Harry's breakfast. She got up and left the room.  
"Tonks, how do you send a message with a patronus?" Harry asked  
"Oh, its easy, all you have to do is... Who are you messaging?" Tonks asked brightly  
"Hagrid. I don't want him to worry about Ron, Hermione and I not been at school."  
"Ok. All you need to do is think of what you want sent and then say Expecto Patronum and your message is in the patronus. Oh and the most important part is to think of who it is been sent to." Tonks told Harry  
"Thanks." Harry said just as Mrs Weasley walked into the kitchen looking very pleased followed by a very red Ron and Hermione. Harry held back a laugh, because he had a good enough guess of what Mrs Weasley had walked in on.

After breakfast Harry sent a patronus to Hagrid to meet him at 1 o'clock at the school gates. Ron and Hermione were acting normal again, which Harry was thankful for. At a few minutes to 1 Harry, Ron and Hermione disapperated to meet Hagrid.


	8. Visiting Hagrid

Hagrid was waiting for them at the gates. He quickly let them in and Harry, Ron and Hermione put the invisibility cloak on.  
"It was e good thing ye messaged me when ye did. I was going to see McGonagall today anyway. I want to introduce Augurey to my 4th years." Hagrid said proudly, but quietly  
"The what?" They replied in unison   
"Irish Phoenix, ill explain later," Hagrid said "now keep quiet, I can see Filch."  
They were quiet all the way up to McGonagalls office, and Hagrid let them in  
"Good afternoon Hagrid"  
"Afternoon Minerva."  
"You wanted to see me about a new creature?"  
"Yea, the Augurey, or Irish Phoenix. A male and female have nested in the forest."  
"Ok, I have never seen one before, shall we go down and have a look?"  
McGonagall left her office and Hagrid followed out behind her, looking over his shoulder anxiously. When Harry was sure they were outside, he took the cloak off.  
"Ahh, Harry, I was wondering when I would be seeing you here." Dumbledores portrait exclaimed. Dumbledore was sitting in a plush royal purple armchair. Fawkes was sitting on the back of the chair. Dumbledore was wearing magnificent robes of red and gold, Gryffindors colours. There was a little table next to the chair and on top of it was a bowl full of Lemon Drops and other sweets he enjoyed.  
They all jumped  
"Hello Professor." They all said, Hermione's eyes were very wet  
"We have to be quick incase McGonagall comes back." Harry began  
"Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore interrupted  
"Sorry, um we found a horocrux. It is the cup, and it was in the tree at Godric's Hollow." Harry said very fast  
"Well done Harry. Im guessing you are here to ask me how to destroy it them?" Dumbledore said proudly  
"Yes, I have no idea how to."  
"You do not know how to YET Harry. It is a simple incantation Genitus Districtus Phasmatis. But one should be careful as to how he goes about destroying a piece of Voldemorts soul. For instance, when I destroyed the piece in the ring a very powerful curse hit me and attempted to kill me slowly, however, it only reached my hand." Dumbledore told Harry. Harry heard Hermione writing it down.  
"Ok, thanks Professor." Harry said. He looked around at Ron and Hermione, they were both very white, and Hermione had now taken a hold of Ron's hand.  
"Professor, can I ask you something about the night at the cave." Harry asked tentivly  
"Of course Harry."  
"What was that stuff you were drinking?"  
"Ahh, a very clever idea indeed. Voldemort had taken the memories of the victims he personally murdered. They were green, because they were terrible terrible memories and they had been taken from a dead body."  
Harry suddenly felt very sick.  
"Can I ask you 1 more question Professor?" Harry asked  
"I believe you just did so, but I will allow you to ask one more."  
"Why did Snape, do what he did?" harry asked, his throat suddenly felt very tight, and his eyes were tingling  
"Alas Harry, I would tell you, except I have no memory after Master Malfoy lowered his wand." Dumbledore explained very sombrely  
"Ohh, Well have a good day Professor." Harry said quietly  
"Good day to you all and I am sure I will be seeing you all soon again." Dumbledore said  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stumbled out of the office and put the cloak back on. As they were going down the spiral staircase Harry distinctly heard Phineas Nigellus say to Dumbledore "You tell the students far too much. You let them indulge in what they like to think of their own superiority."  
"I'm sorry you do not understand why I divulge the information that I do, and I never expect you will Phineas." Dumbledore replied

Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to Hagrids hut. They walked very slowly and Harry could hear Hermione sniffling. He was glad that she was sniffling, because then Ron wouldn't hear him. They let themselves in through Hagrids backdoor and found Fang, curled up in his bed. Harry looked around and saw that Hagrids hut was a little bit bigger and had an extra room. Harry wondered who had rebuilt his cabin after it was burnt down. Harry went and patted Fang, he noticed that he still bore marks of the fire, there was a large patch on his back that the fur was still shorter then the rest. Ron made tea and Harry and Hermione sat at the table. Hermione was openly crying, but Harry was trying to hold his tears back, until he was alone. He sat next to Hermione and hugged her.  
"'Ello. Did you get what you wan... Hermione, whats wrong?" Hagrid asked  
"It, was just sooo sad. Seeing Dumbledore." Hermione managed to get out  
"I know its sad, bu' he was a great man, who liked happiness and laughter. So jus' try and remember tha'." Hagrid told Hermione  
"I know, thats why its so sad." Hermione said  
"Ye'll be fine." Hagrid comforted her and patted her on the back, making her lurch foward.   
"Here's the tea." Ron said, who's eyes were also wet and red  
They sat in silence for a while drinking their tea. Hagrid offered them all rock cakes, which they all declined.  
"How long have you had an Augurey couple for?" Hermione asked curiously   
"They flew in a couple o' days after the funeral. Interesting creatures they are. Keep to themselves, but like the company o' Unicorns and Thestrals. They walk around the forest floor and only fly when it rains. They cry before it rains also, it's a hollow cry though. Very loud." Hagrid said very proudly  
After that the conversation got considerably lighter.

"We better be off now Hagrid, It was good to see ya mate." Ron said  
"Bye yer 3. Yer 3 are great people, just be careful." Hagrid adviced them   
"Don't worry, we will Hagrid." Hermione said, giving him a hug  
"Bye Hagrid, take care." Harry said  
Hagrid walked them to the gates and let the out. They turned and waved and then apperated back to Grimmauld Place.

No one was home at Grimmauld Place, so Harry Ron and Hermione found an empty room on the 4th floor. There they put the cup in the middle of the room, and many books. Hermione had conjured a pouffe and was flicking through a healers book, taking in as much as she could.  
"Ok, lets do this." Harry said holding out his wand  
"No, Harry. You can't!" Hermione screamed, standing up  
"She's right mate. It's like at Godrics Hollow. If you die, then who will kill Him?" Ron agreed  
"Well, who's going to do it then?" Harry asked. He could feel his anger rising slightly.  
"I will." Ron and Hermione both said  
"Ron, I will do it, you risked your life last time." Hermione said  
"Hermione, this isn't a tally sheet. I'll do it."  
"No, without trying to be rude, im better at charms and spells then you are."  
"Which is why you can't do it. If something happens we need you to fix it."  
Harry didn't know what to say. He was feeling the same thing he felt back at Godrics Hollow; Love. He was honoured that his friends were willing to risk there lives for him. He felt loved for one of the first times in his life.  
"Harry, why are you smiling?" Hermione asked  
"Oh, what, was I? Im just really lucky to have 2 friends like you." Harry said, then blushed.  
"Oh, thanks mate. Your a good friend to." Ron said  
While Ron and Harry were distracted, Hermione turned around, pointed her wand at the cup and shouted "Genitus Districtus Phasmatis."

Harry and Ron spun around in time to see the room fill up with a dark green shadow in the shape of a very thin person. The shadow looked at Hermione, who was shocked, And then lunged at her and flew down her open mouth. Harry and Ron just stood there, they had no idea what to do. Then suddenly  
"So, you have found my secret." Hermione said in a voice which was not her own  
"You have found a part of me which no one knows. My dear friend Hepzibah Smith, the fool. She willingly let me into her house, then, I killed her and took this cup. The elf took the blame and rotted in Azkaban, haa she told them she poisoned her. It was my idea. Now, I will kill you. Ahh Its Harry Potter, and his red haired side kick. Where is the girl? Oh I am her." Hermione said, then laughed. A cold high pitched mean laugh.  
"Harry, whats happened?" Ron said quietly  
"Im not sure, but I think Voldemort has possessed her." Harry replied  
"What do we do?" Ron asked, sounding frightened  
"Im not sure. Dumbledore always said love will prevail."  
"I see Harry Potter, you are trying to calm your friend down. It will not work." Hermione said in that cold voice, which was quite the opposite to her own.  
"Well, what do we do then?" Ron said, now starting to panic  
"Ahh, I can see fear in your eyes." Hermione said  
"Hermione, I know you are in there, start thinking about who you love the most!" Harry yelled  
"She can not hear you, only I can hear you now."   
Hermione advanced on them with her wand held high  
"Crucio!" She screamed pointing her wand at Harry  
He had no time to dodge it and was soon lying on the floor twitching, withering and screaming in pain. Hermione lifted the spell and Harry stopped. He was covered in cold sweat. Ron was kneeling beside Harry in complete shock.   
"Ron, you practically love Hermione right?" Harry asked panting  
Rons ears went red and Harry knew the answer  
"Ron, tell her you love her. Its the only way to save her."  
Ron stood up but said nothing  
"Ron, hurry up." Harry said, he looked over to Hermione and saw her leaning against the door with a look of joy on her face  
"Hermione, I, I. I love you." Ron stammered out  
"You think she can hear you?" Hermione said  
"Ron, you'll have to do better. Say it louder and more." Harry practically shouted  
"Hermione, it's me, Ron. I love you. You mean so much to me. You are a fantastic person, and I love been around you. I love you!" Ron shouted  
Hermione stumbled.  
"Ron, kiss her." Harry whispered  
"No, He is in her, I can't do that." Ron said, looking utterly disgusted  
"Ron, you have to. You will not be kissing him, you will be kissing her! Do it now." Harry cried, pushing Ron forwards. Ron cautiously walked forwards, looking over his shoulder at Harry.  
"Ahh, the friend approaches me. Do you like death?"  
Hermione raised her wand and started to cry "Avada..."  
"Stupefy!" Harry cried  
Hermione fell to the ground. Ron kneeled next to her and kissed her. Voldemorts spirit flew out of Hermione and exploded, showering the 2 in dust. Ron revived Hermione.  
"I love you too Ron." Hermione said with a smile, then fainted.


	9. Hogwarts, a History

**CHAPTER 9 - HOGWARTS, A HISTORY **

**  
**Hermione stayed unconscious for almost 2 weeks. She was moved into Harry and Ron's room, so she could be with someone at all times, and Phineas Nigellus could watch her as well. Ron stayed with Hermione all the time and Harry usually sat in the room reading the books Hermione gave him for his birthday. Harry had spoken to Ginny and told her everything that had happened. She was shocked. Mrs Weasley had yelled at both Ron and Harry for putting there lives in danger. The second time she told them off, Harry yelled back  
"She did this for me. She did this so now Voldemort is weaker and easier to destroy. I don't like what has happened, but it has. She will be fine soon enough ok!"  
Mrs Weasley was very shocked by this outburst from Harry and did not speak to him for a few days. It was starting to get dark when Hermione started moving around in her bed. Harry marked his page and put his book down, Ron looked up and moved closer to her.  
"Ron?" Hermione asked quietly  
"Yes?" he replied  
"Ohhh!" Hermione exclaimed, bursting into tears and she reached up, put her arms around Ron's neck and started crying. Ron pulled her up and put his arms around her neck. Harry saw silent tears fall down Ron's face into Hermione's hair.

"AHHHH"  
Harry and Ron heard a scream come from their room. They leapt out of there chairs in the living room on the first floor, knocking over the chess board, and ran up the stairs quickly. They crashed into a very excited Hermione.  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked anxiously  
Harry noticed Hermione was carrying a very heavy book  
"Look, look at what it says." Hermione said thrusting the book open  
_"…The four Hogwarts founders placed something each at the school to watch over the students and to ensure a continual peaceful education. Godric Gryffindor left his own hat behind, which is what now sorts the students into their houses. Helga Hufflepuff left the house elves behind who now watch over the school and attend to the cooking and cleaning. Slazar Slytherin brought a snake into the school to listen into everyone to detect corruption. Rowena Ravenclaw left the imprint of her sister in the castle, Finola Ravenclaw…"  
_Harry stood there dumbstruck. Ron finished reading and stared at Hermione.  
"Look! We need to go back to Hogwarts. I'm pretty sure that The Grey Lady IS Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter." Hermione said very fast  
"No way. The mopey ghost from Ravenclaw who never says anything and never smiles?" Ron said flabbergasted  
"Yes, yes, it all makes sense. I knew I had read somewhere in Hogwarts, A History about the castles added protection, but I had never thought to make a connection, until now. I was just waking up from a nap and decided to catch up on a bit of reading. Hogwarts, A History was the closest and it fell open on this page!" Hermione said with a squeal. She looked at Harry who still had not said anything.  
There was silence between the 3 friends.  
"Ok. Its 4 weeks until Christmas, I think it would be best to go to Hogwarts while the school is still quite empty." Harry said suddenly  
"What about Christmas?" Ron asked  
"Its alright, we will just go for day trips, this way McGonagall will have less of a chance of seeing us."  
"How will we get into the grounds?" Hermione asked  
Harry thought for a little but when he was about to open his mouth  
"Hagrid, we will send patronus' to Hagrid each day, at different times of the day though." Ron said  
Hermione looked at Ron with admiration, and Harry saw not only Ron's ears glow red but the tip of his nose too. Harry smiled inside. Little wafts of his 2 closest friends secret romance had been leaked out occasionally, and every time it made Harry smile.

Ginny came home at the start of the holidays.  
"Harry!" Ginny cried throwing her arms around his neck, embracing him in a bone breaking hug. Harry hugged her back, but pulled away when she leaned into kiss him  
"Oh, so its still the same rules eh?" Ginny asked jokingly  
Harry just laughed  
"Come on, Ron and Hermione are upstairs." Harry said, taking Ginny's hand and bewitching her trunk with the other.  
Harry guided the trunk to Ginny and Hermione's room on the first floor and continued up to the second floor. Harry opened the door to find Ron and Hermione in a compromising position. Hermione opened her eyes and quickly pulled away.  
"Oh, Harry. Ginny, hi, I see you got here safely." Hermione said, going a funny shade of red. Harry looked over at Ron, who had failed to close his mouth out of sheer shock. The tip of his nose was red. Harry could see Ginny out of the corner of his eye trying to suppress a laugh.  
"Mum wants us all down in the kitchen. She's baking and needs a hand." Ginny said and ran out of the room with tears running down her face. Harry was about to say something to brake the awkward silence, but it was broken by Ginny's laughter a floor below.

Later on that night, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the forest floor around a fire Hermione had conjured. Harry begun to open his mouth to let Ginny know of their new plan, but Ron got there first  
"Ginny, we need you to distract mum for a few days. We have to go to Hogwarts."  
"Why don't you just come when Christmas is over?" Ginny asked curiously  
"We need to go, when there is no one at school. Do you know how many people are staying over for Christmas?" Hermione answered  
"No one has signed down for Christmas. A few people in Gryffindor where going to, but there parents didn't want them to." Ginny informed them  
"Hmmm, we will have to be extra careful then." Harry said out loud  
"What are you guys doing?" Ginny asked with her temper rising  
"We need to talk to the house ghosts about a few things. Voldemort things." Harry added, he only vaguely registered that Ron had stopped flinching at the sound of His name.  
"Oh, umm, it wont take to long will it? You know what mum is like." Ginny said nervously  
"Ginny, we have seen you lie before, just tell mum we have gone off to Hermione's house to check up on her parents while Hermione says 'Merry Christmas'. We will tell her the same thing before we go ok." Ron explained  
"Ok, I can do it. You had better make up for this." Ginny said  
"Aren't Fred and George coming home for Christmas though? So you will have something to do." Harry said happily

"Bye mum!" Ron said hugging his mum  
"See you Mrs Weasley." Harry said embraced in a hug  
"Thanks Mrs Weasley, ill give my parents the baking. We will see you soon." Hermione said  
They waved good bye to everyone else and walked out the front door. They walked around the corner and apperated to Hogwarts. Hagrid was waiting at the gates for them.  
"Ron, I got yer message. Cute wee patronus yer got ther'. Come in, quick." Hagrid greeted them as Rons ears began going red.  
"So, this is fer the order is it?" Hagrid asked curiously  
"Yup." Harry answered quickly  
Hagrid just looked down at them  
"Does the order know yer 3 are here?"  
"No, and Hagrid, please don't tell them. This is our own mission." Hermione pleaded  
"All righ' I won't say eh thing. Yer 3 are more 'n capable of, yer know, things." Hagrid agreed. They walked up to the castles front doors and Hagrid let them in.  
"Ill see yer later." Hagrid said with a wave  
"Bye Hagrid." They replied, pulling the invisibility cloak over them.

Once inside the castle they had to walk extra slowly to ensure their footsteps did not echo.  
"Does any one know where the ghosts hang out over Christmas?" Ron asked jokingly  
"I've heard that the Grey Lady avoids the other ghosts and enjoys spending time near he Ravenclaw common room." Hermione said absent mindedly  
Ron looked shocked. They continued to wander up to the west tower, but encountered no one. After what seemed to take hours, they turned to face the staircase that would take them up to the west tower. Harry suddenly had a thought and checked the Marauders Map. He saw the Grey Lady was in the library sitting very still.  
"Come on, lets go to the library, we should have checked the map when we first walked in." Harry whispered  
They turned and walked a little faster to the library. The only person the came across was the Bloody Baron, who was skulking through the wall. When they reached the library they saw it was locked. Hermione pulled out her wand  
_"Alohomora."  
_The door creaked open and the library was dark except for one lantern down the back. Harry, Ron and Hermione crept towards the lantern. When there was only one row of books between them, they took the cloak off. They all walked forward silently and Hermione took a hold of Ron's wrist, who did not protest. They had reached the table with the lantern on it, whose wick had almost run out. On the table was a series of very large, heavy books and currently reading one was a very sad looking ghost.  
"Umm, hello ma'am? I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Harry began  
The Grey Lady looked up. Harry saw her eyes were filled with sadness and her face looked as though it had forgotten how to smile.  
"Is it alright if we speak to you for a little bit?" Harry asked tentatively  
She continued to stare at Harry. Finally she said in a very sad, quiet voice  
"You may. Please take a seat."  
Harry, Ron and Hermione took a seat opposite the Grey Lady.  
"Umm, are you related to Rowena Ravenclaw?" Harry asked  
"Yes, I am."  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He waited a short while before asking his next question  
"Are you her sister. Finola Ravenclaw?"  
"Yes." She replied slowly in the same sad voice  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all exchanged excited looks. Harry wasn't sure if he should ask one more question, but he decided to push his luck  
"Finola, ma'am? Do you happen to know if your sister, Rowena, left anything hidden behind at Hogwarts?"  
The Grey Lady looked at Harry before answering. She studied him closely before answering.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"If there is something of hers left in this castle, we were just wondering how safe it is and if anyone before has come across it." Harry asked softly  
"Rowena was a very intelligent women, much like myself. She was also very fond of music. Only I alone know this, and now you 3. She made her own instrument, and carved the mouth piece to look like an eagles head. Rowena made a flute out of vine wood. She used her unnatural intelligence to hide it within the school. I am unsure of what happens when you play the flute, whether it plays just music or if it has many more magical qualities." The Grey Lady informed them in her sad, quiet voice.  
"Do you know where it is hidden?" Harry asked  
"Yes. I do. I am unable to take you to it today though." She replied sadly  
"That is fine. Will you be able to show us tomorrow?" Harry asked tentatively  
"Yes. I can show you tomorrow Harry Potter. You and your 2 friends; Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Good day to you and I will see you tomorrow morning in the entrance hall." The Grey Lady concluded. She took one last look at the open book, left it on the table and glided out of the library. Hermione stood up and looked at what she had been reading. Hermione gasped and held up the book. It was titled _'Hogwarts, A History'_.


	10. The 6th Floor

**CHAPTER 10 - THE 6TH FLOOR **

**  
**The next day Hagrid let them into the gates again shortly after breakfast.  
"Yer not up to anythin' dangerous are yer?" Hagrid asked cautiously  
"No, we are just using the library for research." Hermione said convincingly  
"Oh, righ'." Hagrid said  
Harry could tell he looked a lot more relieved, but hated lying to him all the same  
"How are the Augreys?" Ron asked   
"Good, bu' very shy. Don' really like girls to much, which is a change from ther unicorns. I was surprised by this as the Augurey and Unicorns spend a lo' o' time together." Hagrid said sounding slightly confused, but still very proud of himself  
"Thanks Hagrid," Harry said as they reached the front door, "We'll come down to your cabin when we are finished."  
"Yer better." Hagrid agreed. He waved and then turned and walked back to his cabin   
Ron pushed the door open and let Hermione and Harry in first. Ron followed on in and shut the door as quietly as he could behind him. Harry looked up and saw the Grey Lady waiting patiently at the foot of the stairs leading up to the west tower  
"Good morning to you." She said sadly  
"Good morning." The 3 replied quietly   
"You are after my fair sisters flute are you not?"  
"Yes we are. We just want to look at it, and see if anyone else has managed to see it." Harry explained  
"If you would follow me please." the Grey Lady said with a sigh  
Harry, Ron and Hermione followed in silence. After not saying a word for 3 floors Harry had to break the silence  
"Umm ma'am would you like us to call you the Grey Lady, Finola or ma'am?"  
The Grey Lady stopped and turned around suddenly and Ron nearly walked through her  
"I would prefer it if you called me ma'am or Finola, but when you see me in the corridors during term you are to call me the Grey Lady. Not many people know of my secret. Only select Ravenclaw's know themselves." She continued walking  
"Although I haven't seen you, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger at school this term. Is there a reason?" she asked in her same sad voice  
"We chose to study at home this year. Our parents did not want us returning." Hermione said confidently  
"My apologies to Harry Potter, but aren't his parents deceased?"  
"They are, but I see Ron's family as my own and they decided it would be safer if I studied at home." Harry replied  
"Ron Weasley, if your parents requested that you study at home, then if I may ask, why is your younger sister still at school?"  
"She is the defiant one in the family. She takes after the twins and does what she wants." Ron answered, Harry could see Ron was getting nervous  
The Grey Lady had stopped walking again and this time Ron did walk through her.  
"I would appreciate it if you never walked through me again Ron Weasley." She said sadly  
Ron apologised and Harry looked around and noticed that they were on the 6th floor.  
"Excuse me Harry Potter, what are you holding?" the Grey Lady asked  
"Oh, its my dads old invisibility cloak." Harry replied. He had forgotten that he was holding it. The Grey Lady looked vaguely interested, but then turned her attention towards the painting.

It was a large painting, the top of the frame touched the ceiling and the bottom of the frame touched the floor. It was as wide as the 4 people standing in front of it. Harry was looking into a painting of what looked to be an old man with dark brown, waist length, brown hair which was tied up in a pony tail. He was wearing robes of rich magnificent red and black buckle shoes. In the corner at his feet was a red, black and gold stripped jesters hat. He was standing next to a door with 3 gold handles.  
"To get to the flute you have to turn the bottom handle, then the top handle, the bottom handle then the middle handle. After you have turned the handles in succession you need to place the jesters hat on his head and tickle his stomach. He will then remove his hat, place it at his feet and open the door for you, which you will then walk through. It will snap shut behind you. To get out all you need to do is walk up to the behind of the man and, and, and, oh you have to pinch his behind. My sister did have a crude sense of humour." the Grey Lady told them sounding slightly embarrassed.  
"Thank you Finola ma'am. Do not worry about the humour, I know someone whose humour is even cruder." Harry replied. He put his hand out to turn the handle, but all it hit was paint. He turned to the Grey Lady in surprise and asked  
"How come it didn't work?"  
"I see my sister has thought this through. It seems to me that you can only open the door if you are a student or teacher here. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, please try and turn the handle."  
Hermione and Ron tried to turn the handle, but failed to open the door. Like Harry there hands just hit paint.  
"I guess Ginny will have something to do now." Ron said bleakly  
Harry made a mental note of where they were and to check it on the Marauders map when he got home.  
"Thank you very much for your help Finola ma'am. When we go in, would you like to come with us?" Harry asked  
The Grey Lady thought for a while and did not look as sad as what she did when she greeted them this morning  
"That would be very nice thank you."  
"We will let Hagrid know when we are coming to the school next and he can tell you to meet us up here."  
"I will see you then Harry Potter. Good day to you all." she said in her same sad tone. The Grey Lady put her head down and glided off.

Harry heard the sound of someone walking and threw his cloak over himself, Ron and Hermione and they stepped back and tried to become one with the wall. McGonagall and Scrimgeour rounded the corner  
"Potter and his friends still haven't started term yet, do you know where they are, or when they will bother to attend there final year?" Scrimgeour asked  
"Minister, I have already told you. I have no idea where they are or what they are doing or why they are not at school. I have sent them all a letter, but the owls refuse to leave my office. If that is all you wish to talk to me about then good day to you." McGonagall replied curtly. They had stopped directly opposite the portrait.  
"Good day Minerva." Scrimgeour said  
McGonagall nodded her head curtly and continued walking down the corridor and down the stairs. Scrimgeour however turned and looked at the painting. To Harry's shock he reached out and tried to open the door. Scrimgeour turned the top handle and the man winked at him and shook his finger. Scrimgeour then turned the bottom handle, which stayed pointing down. He then turned the middle handle and the man poked his tongue out. Scrimgeour was going to try again but Filch came around the corner.   
"Good day ter you Minister."  
"Hello Filch, I'm in a hurry, so I had better move on." Scrimgeour turned and followed the same path McGonagall exited on.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had a quick lunch with Hagrid making small talk. They promised Hagrid they would catch up with him after Christmas and hurried out the gates and apperated back to Harry and Ron's room in Grimmauld Place so they would not be interrupted by anyone.  
"What was Scrimgeour doing!" Hermione cried  
"He was turning the handles. But why?" Ron asked out loud  
"I have no idea. Argh, I wish this all made sense." Harry expressed  
The 3 of them thought out loud for several moments but nothing came to mind. Harry's brain felt heavy and told Ron and Hermione he was going to have a nap and to wake him before dinner.


	11. T'was the Week Before Christmas

**CHAPTER 11 - T'WAS THE WEEK BEFORE CHRISTMAS  
**

"So, he is becoming successful?" A cold voice asked  
"I am unsure master, he has been very resistant. We have had to force him to drink a weakening potion." replied a rather weedy voice  
"Who concocted this potion?"  
"Your faithful servant my Lord."   
"Ahh, yes I see. Who has been controlling the curse?"  
"The young master. Just as you commanded, my Lord."  
It was silent, the man with the cold voice did not reply, he merely fondled his wand. Suddenly he raised it and said calmly _"Crucio" _  
The man with the weedy voice fell to the ground from his kneeling position, pulled his legs up under his chin and twitched and withered on the ground. He screamed and screamed. Finally it stopped.  
"I want you to be more careful from now on. Watch him. Now, get out of my sight." The cold voice said.

Harry woke in a cold sweat, his scar was throbbing for the first time in over a year. Ron and Hermione rushed into the room, with Ginny close behind.  
"Harry! Are you alright. What happened, you were screaming." Hermione cried   
"What, ah, I'm fine. I think." Harry said. He was very white and he was shaking slightly. Harry put his hand up to his forehead and his scar was still burning. No one said anything, but they all looked worried.  
"This is the first dream I've had about Voldemort since the attack at the Ministry." Harry said slowly all of a sudden  
Hermione squeaked, "Was it a real dream, or..." her voice shock before she could finish her sentence, but Harry knew what she was going to say and it felt like he had just stood in a bucket of ice. Ron threw Hermione a look and sat on the end of Harry's bed. Ginny knelt down next to Harry and passed him his glasses.  
"What did you see?" Ginny asked nervously  
"I was Voldemort, as usual, and, and, he was talking to someone. I never saw there face, but there voice was familiar. Someone has made a potion to weaken someone, his faithful servant," Harry knew who that was and felt like been sick, "The Death Eater said that the young master was controlling the curse, but no names of anything were said. Voldemort used the Crucatius curse on him and told him to be more careful." Harry finished off. No one spoke for a moment. Then Hermione gasped  
"V-v-Voldemort must have been really angry. Hasn't he been using Occlumency against you? He must have been really angry!" Hermione said  
"How do you get that?" Ron asked, now looking confused  
Hermione looked annoyed but patiently replied  
"To be a successful Occlumens you have to have your emotions under control, which is why I think that Harry never mastered it."  
It was silent again.  
"Did they say who was under the spell?" Ron asked  
"No. No names were mentioned, although I'm sure we could guess. The young master is probably Malfoy," Harry began, throwing a dirty look towards Hermione, "His faithful servant is most likely Snape," Harry spat, "but I can't figure out who the Death Eater was."  
They heard the front door of Grimmauld place open. Harry tried to flatten his hair and got up. 

Out on the landing they could see Hagrid carrying one of the largest Christmas trees Harry had ever seen with Molly rushing in behind him  
"Righ'o Molly, where would yeh like me ter put yer tree?" He said pleasantly and looked up and saw the 4 of them   
"Hello there!" he greeted them  
"Hey Hagrid." they replied  
"Hello, could you please come down here and help with the shopping?" a tired Mrs Weasley said. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny obliged. On the way down the stairs Harry whispered "Don't tell anyone about my dream yet, ok."  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny nodded.

The Christmas tree was set up in the living room in front of the tapestry. Mrs Weasley hung a garland of mistletoe off the curtain rung. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who were looking at the mistletoe and then at each other, and Harry turned around and Ginny was standing right behind him with an odd smile on her face.   
"Ahh, your mum is having trouble with the fairy lights, lets help her." Harry suggested  
"No. She gets them right every year, they just like been out of the box and rebel a little then agree." Ginny said taking a few steps closer to Harry. Harry stepped back, darted around her and asked Mrs Weasley if she needed any help with anything.  
"Could you please go down to the kitchen and see what Fred and George are doing? They turned up a little before I did." She said while a fairy light tapped her on the nose. Harry made his way down 3 flights of stairs thinking about his dream. His scar still prickled, but it did after the fake dream. Harry was so lost in thought that when he walked into the kitchen, he walked straight into George, who rounded on him and hit him over the head with a fake wand that had turned itself into a rubber mallet.   
"Watch where you are going young man." George said pompously   
"Ha, yeah right," Harry joked backed "What's happening down here?"  
"Mum wants us to start preparing dinner for Christmas." Fred said brightly  
"But its still a couple of days away!" Harry said in shock  
"Yea, but mum is always like this." Fred replied  
"I know what will help. Kreacher? Dobby?" Harry asked  
CRACK! CRACK!  
"His filthy mastership called." Kreacher said with total disgust in his voice  
"Harry Potter wanted Dobby sir?" Dobby said sounding rather happy  
"I want you two, only if you want to Dobby, to help us prepare dinner for Christmas day. I do not want you to tell Mrs Weasley, this can be part of her Christmas present." Harry told them  
"Dobby will be pleased to help the mother Weazee with what ever she wishes." Dobby said excitedly and bowed to Harry  
"Kreacher will have to what master says, although he would rather be spending Christmas with his mistress..."  
Fred coughed and Kreacher stopped his mumblings and gave a disgustingly low bow.  
"Ok, now I'm not sure what is planned for Christmas dinner, but Fred and George here can tell you what they were meant to be preparing today, and I'll go find Mrs Weasley and see what else she had in mind, then come tell you." Harry said brightly and left the room. He was glad for a distraction from his dream.

Harry opened the living room door on the 3rd floor and saw Ron and Hermione snogging under the mistletoe on the far window. They hadn't noticed Harry so he quietly took a step in to see if Mrs Weasley was in the room, although he suspected she wasn't. Harry saw that Ron's technique was better then last year.  
"Ohh, hi Harry." Ron said sheepishly  
"Hi guys, do you know where your mum is Ron?" Harry asked, trying to keep the conversation as normal as possible. He looked over at Ron and Hermione and saw that Hermione was very happy and Ron was incredibly red.  
"Ohh, umm, she said she was going up to the attic to find some more recipe books."  
"Ok, thanks, I'll ummm, go and you guys can ummm, yeah." Harry said with a laugh. This made Hermione go red. Harry turned around to leave and just as he was about to cross the threshold into the hallway Ginny pounced on him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, which Harry returned. When she finished she looked up and pointed  
"Mistletoe, didn't want to waste it." Ginny shrugged her shoulders and ran upstairs. Harry looked around and saw his 2 friends laughing at him.  
"Umm, right, ahh, ok. Well, I'm off to find your mum Ron, see ya." Harry said kind of dazed, and left the room. He met Mrs Weasley on the 4th floor landing. She was carrying an armful of books.  
"Here, let me get those Mrs Weasley." Harry said taking them off her  
"Ohh, thanks dear. There is still so much to organise before Christmas day. Bill and Fleur are arriving Christmas eve morning,. That's the earliest they could get off work. Charlie is coming in from Romania tonight. Your cousin arrives tomorrow and your Uncle is having a holiday starting tomorrow. Arthur goes on a 2 week holiday starting Christmas eve. Oh and the Longbottoms and Lovegoods are arriving tomorrow evening." Mrs Weasley concluded  
"The Longbottoms and Lovegoods are coming for Christmas?" Harry asked  
"Why yes, Augusta sent me a letter last week asking if they could come for Christmas, and I replied right away and told her it was a brilliant idea. I remembered Ginny talking about Luna Lovegood when we were bringing her back from Kings Cross Station and I know that they live around the Burrow so I invited them as well. Oh dear, we still have to set up beds." Mrs Weasley cried sounding flustered. Harry stopped and put his elbow on her arm.  
"Her Mrs Weasley, I think I know how to help. Dobby?"   
CRACK!  
"Harry Potter sirs called!" Dobby said  
"Hey Dobby, umm how is Winky?" Harry asked cautiously  
"She is feeling better sirs, but she still misses having a family to care for." Dobby said quietly  
"Dobby, do you think you could bring her here? I want to see how she is." Harry asked  
"Dobby would be delighted to." he gave a small bow and CRACK he was gone again.   
"Harry dear, what was that all about?" Mrs Weasley asked   
"Nothing. Go downstairs and i'll be down soon." Harry said. Mrs Weasley looked at Harry curiously and continued down the stairs.   
CRACK! CRACK!  
Dobby and Winky appeared before Harry. Harry squatted down to their height. Winky was looking better, her white blouse and blue skirt were clean, she wasn't crying and her eyes weren't blood shot anymore.  
"Here is Winky, Harry Potter sir."  
"Thank you Dobby," Harry began, "Hello Winky, umm I know you can't take orders from me, and im not sure what your contract at Hogwarts allows you to do, but I was wondering if you could help me help Mrs Weasley until a couple of days after Christmas."  
Winky looked at Harry and her big eyes filled with tears. She knelt down and grabbed Harry's jumper  
"Winky would be delighted to. Thank you Harry Potter, you really are as great as Dobby says you are." Winky said. Harry blushed.  
"Ok, thank you so much Winky, and you to Dobby. Lets go down to the kitchen." Harry said.

In the kitchen Dobby took the books out of Harry's arm and put them away. Mrs Weasley, Fred and George were all sitting at the table looking nervously at Kreacher who was standing next to the sink.  
"Merry Christmas Mrs Weasley. I would like to give you a part of your present now." Harry said  
"Oh Harry no, I couldn't possibly have it now, its not Christmas yet." Mrs Weasley replied sounding shocked  
"I know, but this will help you with Christmas, which is why I have to give it to you know." Harry said. Mrs Weasley tried to say something but Harry continued   
"Mrs Weasley, you have so much to do and so little time to do it, so part of my present to you this year is the help of 3 elves; Kreacher, Dobby and Winky. Kreacher and Dobby will do all of your cooking and cleaning as you ask them to. Winky will help you with things like preparing rooms for guests and shopping."  
Dobby and Winky beamed at this, but Kreacher plainly wished he was dead. Mrs Weasley burst into tears and embraced Harry into a vice like hug.   
"Oh Harry thank you, that is so thoughtful of you, thank you."   
"That's all right Mrs Weasley. Now I have to send a letter, excuse me." Harry said as he got up and left the kitchen. Fred and George were now having to console their mum who was incredibly happy about having eager help.

Harry went up to his room and found Hedwig looking highly bored.  
"Hey Hedwig, im sorry I cant let you out every night, but I have a letter for you to deliver. It has to be delivered as soon as possible ok. Hold on, I just have to write it." Harry said as Hedwig chirped a reply.  
_Dear Bill,  
Could you please take a bag full of galleons and floo them here as soon as you can?  
Thank you, Harry. _  
Harry rolled up the parchment and sealed it shut. Hedwig stuck her leg out and allowed Harry to attach the letter to her.  
"This letter is for Bill Weasley at Gringotts in Diagon Alley, thanks Hedwig." Harry said as he opened the window and she flew out.  
Harry went back up to the 3rd floor and knocked on the closed living room door. He gave Ron and Hermione a few minutes and then walked in. Hermione's hair looked ruffled and it looked as though Ron's T shirt was on backwards. Their socks and shoes had been taken off and were messily placed under the window seat.  
"Sorry to disturb you guys again, but I just thought I would let you know that Kreacher, Dobby and Winky are working for Mrs Weasley these holidays. And Hermione, I need you to make some Felix Felicis as soon as you can."  
"Harry! You can't have the house elves working for Mrs Weasley, especially Dobby and Winky. That's not right." Hermione cried indignantly  
"Hermione, please don't start with the S.P.E.W stuff again, Dobby is always eager to help me and I asked him to bring Winky here and when I asked her to help Mrs Weasley she broke down in tears she was so happy."   
"What's the Felix for?" Ron asked  
"Our final battle with Voldemort. I don't care if it's illegal to have before fights, but I think we need all the luck we can get."  
Ginny burst into the room  
"Here Harry, this just arrived for you in the fire." Ginny said, passing Harry a heavy wrapped package   
"Thanks Ginny." Harry said and he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Ginny blushed slightly. Harry opened the parcel and out fell 2 heavy bags and a note  
Hey Harry,  
Here is your gold. I got out 2 bags for you, I hope you don't mind. Its just taking longer to take gold out, and its always good to have a spare pile at home. Tell Mum I say hi.  
See you soon, Bill  
"Winky?" Harry asked  
CRACK!  
"Yes Harry Potter sir?"  
"When you and Mrs Weasley go shopping I want you to pay with this." Harry said passing Winky one of the bags of gold.  
"Ok, Harry Potter sir. We are just about to leave. Thank you." Winky said and CRACK she was gone again. Ron and Ginny looked at Harry  
"How much gold was in there?" Ron croaked  
"Enough for your mum to pay for everything for Christmas this year with out having to worry about money. Its part of my present to her this year. I'm giving her as much help as I can. Its just a way of me saying thank you for her taking me in like I'm family." Harry finished the sentence quietly  
"Wow Harry. That's really sweet." Hermione said


	12. It's all in the Present

**CHAPTER 12 - IT'S ALL IN THE PRESENT **

**  
**Harry awoke suddenly on Christmas morning. He sat up suddenly trying to figure out what woke him, he looked over at Ron who had already opened a few of his presents.  
"Morning Harry, I just threw your present on to your bed. I opened yours and remembered. Merry Christmas and thanks for the new chess set!" Ron said brightly   
Harry sat up, rubbed his eyes and out his glasses on. He saw a decent sized pile of presents at the end of his bed and begun eagerly opening them. The first present he opened was from the Dursley's. It was a blank diary.  
'How odd' thought Harry. He felt his way through the pile until he found his present from Mr and Mrs Weasley. His hand knitted jumper this year was a plain grey one with the words 'Thank You' stitched onto the hem on the left side in black thread. The present also held a numerous amount of potion, food and drinks supplies for Harry's satchel. Harry noticed Ron had gone terribly quiet. Harry looked up to see what was wrong.  
"Are you alright over there Ron?"  
"What, oh yeah, I'm fine." Ron said quietly. Harry noticed a slight red tinge in Ron's cheeks.   
"Whose present did you just open?" Harry asked, although he had a sneaking suspicion  
"Hermione's."  
Harry's suspicion's were right.  
"What did she give you?" Harry asked innocently. There was silence for a short while. Harry got the impression that Ron was deciding whether or not to tell Harry the truth.  
"She gave me a framed photo of herself, a hand written book called '_The stupid things girls do around guys they like_.' And and, yea."  
Harry shuffled through his presents until he found soft rectangular parcel from Hermione and opened it.  
"Ha, I got the survival guide too. Hey, you never know, it might come in handy!"  
Ron was still very quiet  
"What else did she give you Ron?"  
"A, a note telling me that my birthday present will be even better. Anyway, ahh, mum and dads present. Ohh its maroon again, oh well, mmmm, fruit tarts, yum." Ron said taking a bite out of one.  
"Thanks for the '_Updated Book of Quidditc_h' Ron, it looks great." Harry thanked Ron.  
Ron uttered a reply, but Harry was unable to understand him due to the fact his mouth was full of fruit tart.

Harry and Ron finished opening their presents, put their new jumpers on and made their way down for breakfast. The kitchen table was already full of people; Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, Neville, his grandmother Augusta, Luna, Ginny and Hermione. Harry noticed that Fleur was wearing a Weasley jumper this year.  
"Merry Christmas everyone!" Harry and Ron greeted them  
Dobby and Winky appeared at there side, took their hands, sat them down at the table and passed them each a hot cup of tea.  
"Hmm good service, thanks you 2." Ron said  
"Hey Harry, I haven't seen your relatives since I've been here." Neville said  
"Ha, be glad you haven't, they don't like magic. They are probably upstairs watching my cousin unwrap his 50 presents." Harry told them all  
"He sounds quite spoilt. Is he large?" Luna asked dreamily, displaying her knack for uncomfortable truths. Ron laughed just as he took a sip of tea, and it all came out his nose. Dobby came over, cleaned it up and gave him fresh tea. Ron thanked Dobby.  
"Yea, he is spoilt and is, well, large. That's a nice way of putting it!" Harry said  
After everyone else had come down for breakfast, except the Dursley's, Fleur told everyone to come up to the forest. They all stood outside the door.  
"Zees iz my present to all of you. Merry Chrestmas." Fleur said as she opened the door. Everyone stood frozen to there spot in amazment. Fleur had charmed the room to triple in size so it did actually look like a forest. The ceiling had been enchanted to act like the sky outside and it was snowing heavily in there.  
"Fleur this is amazing. Thank you." Mrs Weasley told her  
"Tsank you. I felt sorry about ze trouble wiz your houze and zis houze has no outside, so I emproved zee outside we had." Fleur said brightly   
"Fleur, that's really good magic, thank you!" Hermione said. Harry looked at her, this was the first nice thing Hermione had said about Fleur out loud  
"What? It is." Hermione said defensively to Harry's questioning look

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George and Charlie played in the snow all morning until there fingers were frozen and they could not feel their nose's any longer. Before they had started playing Hermione had created a fire just outside the door, so when they all left the forest they were greeted by a warm flame.  
"Ah, I wonder when Christmas dinner will be ready I'm starving." Ron said, and right on cue his stomach gave a loud rumble in agreement.  
"I'm just going to change my top, the sleeves are soaked." Harry told the others and went downstairs to the bedroom him and Ron still shared. As he was leaning over his trunk in search of a new sweater he was over come by excruciating pain. He felt his knees hit the floor and he closed his eyes. When Harry opened them again he was looking out of Voldemort's and into Bellatrix Lestrange's.  
"What is this?" Voldemort spat  
"A present your Lord." Bellatrix replied   
"Yes, I know it is a present, do not play me for the fool. What is it?"  
"If you open it, you will know."  
"_Crucio_!" Voldemort screamed and Bellatrix dropped to the floor and twitched, withered and screamed  
"Do not test my patience any longer." Voldemort hissed as he removed the curse  
"It is Christmas sir, and so I bought you a present." Bellatrix said "It is simply a large bottle of Felix Felicis." She quickly added as she saw Voldemort slowly start to raise his wand again.  
"And why would I need liquid luck?" he asked, keeping his wand raised  
"My Lord, I do not mean it as an insult, just as a... precautionary." Bellatrix said and she bowed herself out of the room.  
Voldemort did nothing for a minute, then Harry could feel the alarm rushing through him. He felt his own hand lift up and rub the back of his head, then all of a sudden Harry was pushed back across the room. Upon opening his eyes, Harry saw he was back in his room. He quickly changed his top and made his way upstairs to the living room.

Ron and Hermione were sitting close to the mistletoe watching Luna and Neville play chess, Luna was winning. Fred and George were entertaining Ginny with new products. Neville looked up from the game when Harry walked into the room.  
"Are you alright Harry? You look really white." he asked  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it must be from the snow." Harry answered quickly and walked over to Ron and Hermione. Sitting between them he said quietly  
"It happened again, I'll explain properly tonight."  
Hermione and Ron nodded. CRACK! Winky appeared in the middle of the room  
"Could everyone please come down to the kitchen. Your meal is ready!" She said excitedly in her high pitched voice. CRACK! Winky disappeared again. They all stood up and made their way down to the kitchen. Dobby was greeting people and showing them to there seats and Winky was putting the last platters on the table. Harry looked around and saw that Kreacher was frozen in the corner. As Dobby took Harry's hand and led him to his seat next to Ginny Harry asked Dobby  
"What happened to Kreacher?"  
"We are sorry Harry Potter sirs, Kreacher was making more trouble then help, so I used my own magic and froze him and put him in the corner until we had finished. I hopes I did nothing wrong sirs."  
Harry just laughed  
"That is perfectly fine Dobby. Dinner looks excellent thank you."   
Everybody had seated and had started eating the spectacular feast Dobby and Winky had prepared. The Dursley's were sitting together at one end of the table. Dudley still looked sour. Last night he had had a tantrum because Aunt Petunia had told him that they wouldn't be going back to Privet Drive and would be living at Grimmauld Place until it was safe to go back home. Winky had also screamed with fright when she had seen Dudley, she even asked him what he was. Aunt Petunia and Augusta Longbottom were talking about something Harry could not hear. Fleur was taking great interest in what Luna and her father had to say about Heliopaths. Bill, Charlie, Mr Weasley and Ginny were talking about the next quidditch world cup which was to take place in Spain next year. Fred and George were telling Mrs Weasley about a new line of cosmetics for the new age witch. Ron and Hermione weren't talking to any one, but Harry could see Ron's hand on Hermione's thigh. Harry started talking to Neville  
"Are you and your Grandma going to visit your parents today?"  
"Yup, we are going after the meal. Dobby said he would prepare some food for them so they don't miss out." Neville replied. Harry could tell he felt a lot more comfortable talking about his parents. Dobby walked past with an empty jug of Pumpkin juice.  
"Dobby. Why don't you and Winky join us?" Harry suggested  
Dobby dropped the empty jug causing everyone at the table to stop what they were talking about and looked around.  
"You are such a kind person Harry Potter. No one has ever asked Dobby or Winky to sit and eat with them. You are an honourable person Harry Potter." Dobby said with tears in his eyes. Charlie conjured up 2 extra plates in mid air and placed them on the table in between himself and Harry. He also conjured up 2 extra chairs. Harry picked up Dobby and Winky and sat them down at the table and with Charlie's help filled up their plates with food. Dobby and Winky both sat there with tears in their eyes, but didn't start eating. Eventually Harry said  
"I order you both to eat, enjoy yourselves and be happy."  
"Thank you Harry Potter sirs." They replied in unison and their faces lit up and begun eating. The table conversation began as normal.

After dinner Neville and his Grandmother went to St. Mungos to visit Neville mum and dad. Ron and Hermione mysteriously disappeared. Harry didn't really feel like been with anyone so he wandered off by himself. He ended up in Sirius' room and was overcome with emotion. Harry felt tired, he was liking not been inside Voldemort's thoughts but now its happening all over again. He felt saddened by the fact that he was living back in Grimmauld Place, the place Sirius hated and despised. He missed Hogwarts and the strange happenings that went on. He sorely missed his dead headmaster Albus Dumbledore and knew that Hogwarts would never have the same warm feeling again.   
'McGonagall is an excellent teacher and is probably just as good a headmistress, but she is so much more strict and stern then Dumbledore.' he thought to himself.  
Harry had made sure nothing was changed about Sirius room, he occasionally liked to come up here to think, it usually involved the prophecy, or his feelings for Ginny. He really liked her, he had never liked some one as much as he liked Ginny, but he didn't want to see her get hurt. Harry was sure that Rowena Ravenclaw's flute was a horocrux, Hermione said she felt stranger then usual outside that portrait and Ron's watch had started spinning faster. Harry knew the only way to get to it was to ask Ginny, but still, Harry didn't want to see her get hurt. He interrupted his own thoughts and wiped away his tears. Harry picked up Sirius photo album and slowly looked through it. Sirius looked so happy, especially when he was with Lupin and Harry's dad. Near the back of the album were photos of Harry; Harry as a baby with his parents, Harry as a baby with Sirius, Harry during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Sirius must have asked someone to take photos of him. Someone knocked lightly on the closed bedroom door. Harry quickly wiped his face again as Ginny and Luna walked in.  
"Ah Harry, lets go down stairs and try and find a living room with a fire on." Ginny said  
"OK." Harry replied and led the girls out of the room.

They found a spare living room on the 4th floor. Harry had never used it before, but it looked the same as every other living room in the house. Green carpet, green curtains, a snake chandelier and was very gloomy. As Luna lit the fire and Harry cleaned the dark couches and arm chairs Ginny said  
"Ha, we just walked in on Ron and Hermione snogging under the mistletoe. Ron went red and told us to 'Piss off'. Poor Hermione, but she has wanted to be with him since you guys were in 3rd year."  
Harry laughed along with them, then sat there silently only vaguely listening to Ginny and Luna talk  
"Hey Harry." Neville greeted him  
"Hey Neville. How was the visit?" Harry said attempting to sound cheerful  
"Oh yeah, the same as usual." Neville replied trying to sound as calm as possible  
Harry was saved from answering when a very happy Ron and Hermione walked in  
"Ah, so this is where you guys are hiding out." Hermione said sitting down next to Ginny, Ron sat down next to Harry and looked at him  
"Right mate, its about time you told us all what was wrong."  
Everyone in the room looked at Harry. Harry looked at his knees. He waited a few minutes before opening his mouth to talk.  
"OK, Neville. Luna. Voldemort was using Occlumency against me so I couldn't see inside his head any more, but a week before Christmas he was really angry and I was napping. I was inside his head. Someone is resisting a curse which Malfoy is controlling and they have had to subdue this someone with a potion that Snape made. Before when I was changing my jumper I had another vision. Bellatrix was trying to give Voldemort a Christmas present but he did not want it. It turns out the present is Felix Felicis. When Bellatrix left the room Voldemort realised I was in his head and used Occlumency against me and I was thrown across the room."  
Hermione gasped and Neville looked very white.  
"And there is one more thing which Ron, Hermione and I need to let you 3 know," Harry began as Ron and Hermione shot Harry a questioning look which Harry ignored  
"You know the Grey Lady ghost, that's Rowena Ravenclaw's sister, Finola. I'm not meant to be telling you this but I think it is important that you know." Harry told them   
"I knew that, I often sit and talk with her at night. She is very interesting." Luna said vaguely, Harry looked at her with surprise  
"Well anyway, she is Ravenclaw's sister and she helped us find the only remaining artefact of Rowena Ravenclaw. Its in a trick room behind the painting on the 6th floor. Ron, Hermione and I need it for something which we cant really tell you about yet. But, we need your help. You can only get in through the painting if you are a teacher or student of Hogwarts. Since we haven't been at school all year I suppose we aren't students any more. It'll be dangerous, but we need your help." Harry explained  
Ginny looked excited and Luna didn't look so vague anymore. Neville looked kind of sweaty, but replied all the same  
"Of course Harry. We'll help. So, how do we get through the painting?"


	13. Through the Jesters Door

**CHAPTER 13 - THROUGH THE JESTERS DOOR **

**  
**Christmas was over and Ginny, Luna, Neville, Winky, Dobby and Kreacher went back to Hogwarts 2 days ago. Dudley would be going back tomorrow as was Uncle Vernon. Mrs Weasley was out shopping with Mr Weasley and Aunt Petunia was at a garden show. Bill and Fleur were back at work. Fred and George had gone back to work as well, they had to promote a new range of love potions before the Valentines day rush. Charlie had apperated back to Romania yesterday. Dudley and Uncle Vernon never left their room if they could help it so Harry, Ron and Hermione had the day, and house, to themselves. They were in an unused bedroom on the 5th floor. Hermione had lit a fire in the fireplace which warmed the cold, dark room instantly. Harry felt the hand mirror heat up and Ginny's face appeared in it.  
"Hi. We are outside the painting. Everyone else is in their common rooms I think. What do we do now?"  
"Hey Ginny. Let me check the Marauders Map." Harry said. He picked it up and said "_I solemnly swear I'm up to no good_." He saw that most of the students were in there common rooms with the odd group outside in the snow. Some of the teachers were patrolling the corridors but none were on the 6th floor.  
"Ok. Your clear, now tell Luna to turn the bottom handle, then the top handle, the bottom handle then the middle handle. After she turns the handles get her to put the Jesters hat on his head and tickle his stomach." They had decided that Luna should open the door because she is from Ravenclaw and knows the Grey Lady. Harry listened to Ginny repeat everything he had said to Luna. Ginny turned the mirror so Harry could watch what was happening. Harry moved the mirror so Ron and Hermione could also see what was happening. Luna turned the handles and the Jester winked and smiled at her. She smiled back as she placed his hat on his head. The Jester then pointed to his stomach and Luna tickled it. The Jester did a little jig then opened the door in the painting. Neville's jaw dropped and the 3 of them walked through. The mirror suddenly went black and Harry heard the door snap shut.  
"Touch the mirror." Harry told Ron and Hermione. They did and instantly they could hear Ginny, Luna and Neville's footsteps.  
"_Lumos_." They said. The ends of their wands lit up showing the other side of the painting.  
'Ginny must have put the mirror in her back pocket.' Harry thought. He was right, Ginny turned around and Harry, Ron and Hermione saw that it looked like a common room. It was very similar to Gryffindor's common room but the walls were filled with books. The armchairs next to the fire were a deep shade of royal blue and the windows had the Ravenclaw crest on them. Ginny picked up the mirror  
"Luna said this is exactly what the Ravenclaw common room looks like."  
Harry looked down at the Marauders Map and saw the Grey Lady standing outside the painting. He knew he had forgotten something  
"Ginny, can you tell Luna to go back out of the painting and then come back in with the Grey Lady. We promised her we would take her through the painting. To get out all you need to do is walk up to the behind of the Jester and pinch his bottom."  
Ginny agreed and Harry saw Luna walk by and pinch the Jesters bottom. The Jester bent over, laughed and opened the door. It snapped shut but was opened shortly after. Luna and the Grey Lady walked in. The Grey Lady's eyes filled with tears and she placed her hand on her heart  
"Thank you for bringing me in her Luna Lovegood. You are a kind gentle person. Hello there Ginny Weasley, who is this young man?" the Grey Lady said sadly  
"I'm Neville Longbottom." Neville introduced himself  
"Hello Neville. Do not be afraid everyone, My sister Rowena used to bring me here when I attended Hogwarts. This was her private, quiet space. She enjoyed the Ravenclaw common room immensely and replicated it 1 floor down for when she need to be alone. I also enjoyed this room." the Grey Lady said sadly. She glided over to the window and looked out to the snow covered school grounds. She sat down and placed her hand up against a small section of the wall.  
"This is where she liked to play her flute. Rowena would sit back and play. This is where her flute is kept. Underneath my hand is a secret shelf. The wall is not solid, but I cannot pick it up as I am not solid." She told them in her cold, sad voice. Luna sat next to her and put her hand up next to the Grey Lady's   
"Let me try." Luna said. Her voice was not dreamy. Luna put her hand through imitation wall and pulled out a long thin flute. It was made out of vine wood and the mouth piece had been whittled into the shape of an eagles head. The flute was finely carved.

Luna was about to play the flute when Ginny said  
"Wait, the Jester is giggling."  
Ginny, Luna and Neville turned the light on their wands out, flattened themselves up against a part of the book covered wall. The Grey Lady stood next to them and Ginny threw Harry's invisibility clock over them all, including the Grey Lady, just in time. Ginny held the mirror up for Harry, Ron and Hermione to see Rufus Scrimgeour walk in and light his wand. Harry heard Ginny stifle a scream and Hermione did squeal out loud. Thankfully only Ginny heard it though. Scrimgeour walked around the room with his hand running against the opposite wall. He stood in front of the fire place and looked inside it, running his hands all over the mantle, Scrimgeour then put his head in the fire place, held his wand inside it and looked up the chimney. He had obviously not found what he was looking for as he went over to the window Luna had just been sitting in. He ran his hands all over the window, the frame and the seat. He then started to run his hands over the wall. His left hand fell into the wall and a triumphant smile broke out on Scrimgeour's face. Through the mirror Harry, Ron and Hermione could see Scrimgeour trying to grab something. He pulled his hand out and saw that there was nothing in it. His face fell and he cursed. Scrimgeour stalked out of the room, pinched the Jesters bottom and left. Harry checked the Marauders Map and saw Scrimgeour go down 3 floors to his office.   
"Its safe now, you can leave, there is no one on the 6th floor." Harry told Ginny  
"Ginny, go to the Room of Requirement and think of a safe locked room, with a floo connection so you can floo us the flute. Oh, make it sound proof as well so Luna can play it." Hermione added  
"OK" Ginny agreed  
Harry watched Luna pinch the Jesters bottom and the Jester giggled and let them out. Harry assumed that they were running because the mirror was showing a jumping floor. Moments later Harry saw the familiar door pop into the wall .

Ginny, Luna, Neville and the Grey Lady went inside and Harry watched Ginny close it and lock the 7 locks.   
"Ok, when you floo the flute, send it to the 5th floor bedroom on the right, Grimmauld Place. That way if anyone's home we don't have to answer questions." Ron said to Ginny  
"OK, shhh, Luna is about to play it."  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat and watched in silence, Ginny turned the mirror so they could watch her play it. Luna placed the flute to her lips and began playing. Harry couldn't hear anything because Luna wasn't touching the mirror, but he saw everyone's face light up, including the Grey Lady's. After a short while Luna stopped playing  
"The flute. The music is beautiful. It has the opposite effect of the Dementors. The music fills you with happiness and lets you relive your happiest moments. Look the Grey Lady. She says thank you Harry Potter, she remembers feeling like this when her sister was still alive, when she was still alive, she wants you to know this is the best gift anyone could give her and she wishes she could pay you back." Ginny said  
"Wow, that sounds like an amazing piece of magic. Could you please let the Grey Lady know that we will need to have the flute for a short while, but when we are done with it, it will be hers forever." Harry said. He was happy to be able to make the Grey Lady smile and be happy once more. Harry saw the flames in the bedroom turn green and a second later a long thin flute appeared in it.  
"Thank you so much. We will keep you updated. Keep a watch out for Scrimgeour and work hard." Harry said and himself, Ron and Hermione bade there goodbyes to Ginny, Luna, Neville and the Grey Lady.

Hermione picked up the flute and started to play it. It was the most beautiful sound Harry had ever heard, the notes were crisp but soft. They were sweet but strong. Harry felt elated, all of his worries about Scrimgeour and the final battle faded from his mind. He felt as though his happiness would last forever. An image came into his head. It was him and Ginny kissing after she won the quidditch cup last year. This image was replaced with Mrs Weasley hugging him like a mother hugs a child when he was in the hospital wing after watching Voldemort come back to power in his 4th year. And this was replaced with Sirius telling Harry he could come and live with him when Harry was in his 3rd year at Hogwarts. This image was again replaced with Dumbledore, he had a tear rolling down his face. Harry recognised this to be when Harry told Dumbledore his encounter with Scrimgeour last Christmas and Harry had said he was 'Dumbledore's man through and through.' Hermione stopped playing the flute and Harry saw that Ron and Hermione had huge smiles on their faces, Harry suspected he did to. No one spoke for a while which Harry was glad for. He finally understood why love, his love, would prevail over Voldemort. All of Harry's happy memories were connected to love; his love for Ginny, finally feeling the love of a mother, the love of a godfather who later grew to be like a brother and a father to Harry, and the love of an old wise man who Harry had almost started to regard as a grandparent. He finally understood that if he was in a room filled with Dementors and someone was playing the flute allowing Harry to relive these memories the Dementors would not affect him. With happiness came love. Without love you become bitter, the bitterness then turns into self pity, which then turns to hate for ones self and others and with hate comes dark magic. Harry understood then that Voldemort had never been loved so of course he was the master of dark magic. If someone took Harry's love away he would still have memories to keep him afloat, and these memories were what was going to be Voldemort's downfall.


	14. How Odd

**CHAPTER 14 - HOW ODD **

**  
**Hermione carried the flute down to the empty room on the 4th floor and Ron and Harry followed. Hermione conjured a stool out of thin air and placed the flute on top of it. they all stood around it then Ron spoke  
"Its my turn, Hermione you did it last time."  
"Ok, just be careful." Hermione replied and kissed him on the cheek  
Harry and Hermione stood back and Ron rolled up his sleeves and drew his wand  
"Remember the incantation is Genitus Districtus Phasmatis." Hermione whispered. She reached down and took a hold of Harry's hand. Harry was as nervous as she was.  
"_Genitus Districtus Phasmatis_." Ron cried  
A black smokey figure in the shape of a tall thin person rose out of the end of the flute and exploded, showering the room in dust.  
"Ron? Are you alright?" Hermione cried  
"I'm, um, iim fine." Ron said sounding confused  
"There has to be a catch. This can't be it." Harry added  
"Ill play the flute and see what happens." Ron told Harry and Hermione as he picked up the flute and began playing. Harry was again filled with happiness and love. He saw Ginny walking down the aisle as Fleur's bridesmaid. This image was replaced with Ron and Hermione coming into the kitchen the morning after they found Hufflepuff's cup. Ron stopped playing, but they all had smiles on their faces.  
"Nothings wrong with it." Hermione said, sounding stumped  
Harry thought for a moment and then it occurred to him  
"I think that because this flute is filled with happiness and love Voldemort's soul couldn't live inside it and manifest its evil. I'm guessing Voldemort didn't have enough time to truly investigate the flutes powers, and if he played it, he wouldn't have any happy thoughts so he didn't know what it did. And because of that, the flute helped destroy this horocrux by it self."  
"That makes sense. I was wondering why it was so easy to get to and now destroy, but if what you say is true, then it explains everything." Hermione said in awe  
"Lets go put this with the cup and tell Ginny what happened." Ron said and they went into Sirius old room in the attic and opened Sirius trunk, wrapped the flute in a pillow case and placed it next to the cup (which was wrapped in a bed sheet), under the photo album. Harry let Ron tell Ginny what had happened as he was the one who destroyed this horocrux. Harry sunk into Sirius bed and his mind began racing  
'What was Scrimgeour doing there and why?' he thought  
He came up with nothing and once Ron had finished speaking to Ginny he and Hermione disappeared saying something about something. Harry picked up the mirror and saw Ginny's beautiful face with her big brown eyes looking at him. He felt as though the flute had just been playing so he locked the attic door and engaged in an intimate conversation with her.

It had been 2 days since they had destroyed the Ravenclaw horocrux and Hermione's Felix Felicis was coming along nicely. That night Harry suddenly woke up in a pool of his own sweat. He had been dreaming about his what he saw with Voldemort and the man with the weedy voice. He had also been dreaming about Scrimgeour behind the painting. Harry put his glasses on and saw Hermione shaking Ron.  
"Hermione, stop it, wazz a matter?" Ron said sleepily  
"I've figured it out!" Hermione said excitedly   
"That's nice that you told us, good night." Ron said as he lay back down  
"Ron! Wake up, I know why Scrimgeour was behind the painting."  
Harry was wide awake now and Ron sat up. Hermione was glad they were finally paying attention  
"Well, Harry said that in his vision not long ago that someone was under a curse and been feed a weakening potion, well I think it's Scrimgeour. Malfoy is controlling Scrimgeour because he knows his way around Hogwarts and Snape is making the potion to weaken him. Voldemort wants the flute back. I'm thinking that when Voldemort was in school he found the flute and made the horocrux and hid it, possibly in his last year. When he came back to ask Dumbledore for the Defence job he wanted to find the flute and test its TRUE magical qualities, and now with Dumbledore, well, gone, its easier for Voldemort to get someone inside the castle to retrieve it for him. I think he's using Malfoy and Snape to do it as a test of their loyalties."  
Ron stared at Hermione with his mouth open, but Harry was thinking  
"It all makes sense. Voldemort WOULD want to test Malfoy, yea." He said aloud  
"We need to talk to McGonagall about it, and it would be nice to tell Dumbledore's portrait about finding Ravenclaw's flute." Hermione said matter-of-factly  
"Ok, ill send McGonagall a patronus first thing in the morning, it would be rude to wake her now." Harry said as Ron yawned  
"What are you doing up any way Her Her Hermione?" Ron asked yawning again  
"I had to add some more things to the Felix. Well I'm off to bed now, good night." Hermione said as she kissed Ron good night.

In the morning Harry sent a Patronus to McGonagall asking if they could meet her at the Hogwarts gates at noon. Shortly after sending his patronus, he saw a silver cat burst into the room. McGonagall's patronus leapt up on the table and looked Harry in the eye. The thought 'That will be fine' burst into his head. The cat nodded then left again.  
"McGonagall says noon is fine." Harry told Ron and Hermione  
They were in an empty room on the 1st floor. They had decided to use this room for magical practice. No one used this room and it was large enough for what they wanted. Today they were teaching themselves a defensive spell which made the opponent blind for roughly 5 seconds, 10 if your spell was strong enough. Hermione had mastered the spell in half an hour and made Ron go blind for 15 seconds. Ron and Harry were still having problems and could only make it work for a few seconds. Noon quickly came and the 3 of them apperated to the Hogwarts gates. McGonagall was waiting for them. She unlocked the gates and let them in before greeting them.  
"Good afternoon." She said  
"Good afternoon." They replied  
"Could we please go up to your office?" Harry asked  
McGonagall looked at him curiously for a second then said "Yes."  
They walked in silence and McGonagall gave the stone gargoyles the password ('Pickled Pig') and they were led up to her office by the moving staircase. Her office already had 3 wooden chairs set up for them. McGonagall took her place behind the desk, sat down and motioned for them to sit down. They did and McGonagall looked at them.  
"We have reason to believe that Scrimgeour is been kept under the Imperius curse and been feed a weakening potion." Harry said very fast  
"And why do you think this?" McGonagall said, but still looked surprised  
"Well about a week before Christmas I fell asleep in the middle of the day and I had a dream, well vision. It hasn't happened since in my 5th year after the Ministry thing. Voldemort has been using Occlumency against me. Anyway, in this vision Voldemort was talking to a man with a weedy voice. The man said that the young master was controlling the curse but the one who is cursed has been resisting it and the faithful servant made a potion to weaken the one been cursed. A couple of days ago Scrimgeour was in a room we were in, in Hogwarts. This room had something that Dumbledore wanted me to find. Scrimgeour went to where it should have been, but we had got it shortly before hand. Scrimgeour cursed when he realised it wasn't there and then left." Harry informed her  
McGonagall said nothing for a short while, but Dumbledore spoke up  
"Minerva, while you fully process what Harry has just told you I would like to speak to Harry, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley privately."  
McGonagall nodded her head and walked out of the room. Dumbledore did not say anything until he heard the stone gargoyles slide closed again.   
"Which horocrux did you find at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked   
"Ravenclaw made a flute and hid it behind the huge painting on the 6th floor. This one was easy to destroy because the flute leaked happiness. When it was played it made you relive your happiest moments." Harry said  
"Well done, that is impressive. How did you find out about the flute?" Dumbledore asked  
"The Grey Lady ghost is Ravenclaw's sister, Finola."  
"Ahh, I have spoken to her many times but have never asked her about her lineage. Although I had my suspicions whether or not she was after rereading '_Hogwarts, a History'_."  
"We have also destroyed the horocrux inside the cup."  
"What repercussions were there?"  
"Well, Voldemort's soul flew down Hermione's open mouth and became one with her and tried to kill us, but Ron made the final blow and destroyed it. Hermione was unconscious for a couple of weeks but fine." Harry explained. Ron shuffled his feet and looked down and Hermione went a slight shade of pink.  
"I see. Yes, love does prevail." Dumbledore said with a grin and nodded towards Ron and Hermione causing them to both go a deeper shade of red  
"Now Harry, on to a more serious topic. You still have to destroy Nagini and find the true locket. When you have found the locket I would like you to come back and see me because I have been thinking of a way in which would help you along your way in the final battle. Miss Granger, what potions are you brewing?"  
"Felix Felicis, but nothing else sir." She said quietly  
"Excellent, may I also suggest a strengthening potion?"  
"Of course sir. I will start the minute we get back."

Professor McGonagall walked back into the room still looking shocked and now slightly flustered  
"OK Potter, I believe your theory about Scrimgeour. He has been acting rather strangely lately and I shall deal with him tonight with members of the Order. Thank you very much for letting me know. Hagrid will let you out, Good day."  
"See you Professor." Harry, Ron and Hermione said and nodded towards Dumbledore who waved them good bye. They then made there way down to Hagrids hut for a lunch of Rock Cakes and Tea and a good conversation about nothing in particular.


	15. The Locket

**CHAPTER 15 - THE LOCKET**

**  
**Back at Grimmauld Place Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the potions room on the 2nd floor. Hermione was making the strengthening potion as Dumbledore had advised. Harry was telling Ginny what Dumbledore had said and Ron was reading one of the defense books.  
"See you Ginny" Harry said then turned the mirror off  
"How is Ginny?" Hermione asked  
"She's good. Said school is getting harder and the teachers are pushing them."  
"Good. The exams should still be on." Hermione replied absent mindedly  
Harry picked up another defense book and started flicking through it. There was silence.  
"Ahh! I figured it out!" Ron suddenly cried making both Harry and Hermione jump.  
"You know how back when we were cleaning this house at the start of our 5th year and we were in the living room on the 3rd floor with the Black tapestry. Well inside the china cabinet was a heavy gold locket. What if that was Slytherins locket!" Ron explained  
"Ah! Sirius' brothers initials are R.A.B!" Harry told them  
Hermione looked up slowly putting the lacewing back down.

"Are you sure?" She asked sceptically

Harry and Ron looked at each other then looked back at Hermione.

"Hermione, come with me." Harry said as he took her hand and lead Ron and Hermione up to Sirius' room in the attic. Harry went to the corner and found what he was looking for, the photo album. Harry sat on his late godfathers bed and Ron and Hermione joined him.

"Look, this is a photo of Sirius and Regulus, now look." Harry said as he took the photo out and turned it over for them both to see the initials _'Sirius P. Black & Regulus A. Black_'

"Well, even if Regulus is R.A.B, we threw that locket out ages ago, whose to say it is still here." Hermione said crossing her arms defiantly

"Hermione, seriously. If it belonged to Slytherin there is a huge chance that its in Kreachers den. It hasn't been cleaned out since we moved in." Ron said even more defiantly. Harry sensed a fight coming on so he interjected

"How about we go down and take a look in Kreachers den and see."

Hermione stalked out of the room followed closely by Ron and Harry.

Hermione was the first to look in Kreachers den

"Look, its not here, just pictures of Bellatrix and other Black family members."

"Oh, move out of the way." Ron said rudely and began up turning the den, looking under everything.

"Its not here." he said dejectedly

Hermione looked at Ron and then went back to the potions room.

"What's her problem?" Ron said bitterly and left aswell. Harry stared into Kreachers den and sighed.

'This horocrux is going to be the hardest one to find yet.' Harry thought to himself

It was nearing midnight and Harry Potter was pacing around the room he and Ron shared. Ron was snoring, but Harry had grown accustomed to it.

'Where could it be?' he was thinking to himself. Harry could not think of any other place of significance to Voldemort. His mind was racing, running through the memories Dumbledore had shown him; The Gaunt's house, but Dumbledore found the ring there. The orphanage, but the cave was connected to the orphanage and that was where the false locket was. Harry balled his hands into a fist, still held anger and resentment to that place. Slughorn's memory was to support Dumbledore's theory, so the locket wouldn't be hiding out in Slughorn's office. The next memory Harry was shown was of Hepzibah Smith, but she introduced the Hufflepuff cup and re-introduced the locket. And then finally Dumbledore's own memory of Voldemort requesting the job at Hogwarts, and Hogwarts was where the flute was. Harry rubbed his knuckles into his temple.

'This thought process is getting me know where.' He thought to himself. Harry couldn't stand it any more and went down to the kitchen for a hot drink.

Harry rounded the corner to the kitchen and only just managed to stop himself from screaming. Dobby the house elf was sitting at the table drinking, what smelt like, warm butter beer.

"Hello Harry Potter sir." Dobby said quietly

"Hello Dobby. Its good to see you, but why are you here?" Harry asked

"The portrait of the great wizard Dumbledore has asked me to tell you something very important. It was one of his secrets and we house elves are sworn to secrecy." Dobby said as his eyes filled with tears

"Dobby, its not a secret if you are told to tell it." Harry said softly, his curiosity was taking over. Dobby looked around, his eyes wide and bulging and filled with tears.

"Dumbledore was a great wizard, and a nice one too." Dobby hiccoughed

Harry leaned across the table and took the butter beer away from dobby then held his arms next to his body.

"Dobby, you are a free elf, and Dumbledore has always let you know that. Now if he has told you to tell me something I would really like to know what it is."

Dobby lifted his head and looked into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"Dumbledore has a brother. Aberforth." Dobby said and bowed his head. Harry let him go.

"Thank you Dobby, but I knew that already."

"There is more. He, he, he is the owner of the Hogs Head and he has… something you need. A gold necklace." Dobby whispered and hit him self in the head. Harry's mind began to race. He pinned Dobby's arms to his side again to stop him from punishing himself.

"Are you sure Dobby?"

"Yes, I's am very sure Harry sirs. Dumbledore said you should go to him, his brother in the morning. Goodnight Harry sir's it was nice to see you again." Dobby said as he finished his butter beer then disappeared with a crack. Harry felt terribly relieved and made him self some hot tea. He drank it and put his head on the soft wood of the table. He closed his eyes finally feeling a sense of relief.

Harry woke with a start. The kitchen was full of noise. HE lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. The Mr and Mrs Weasley, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Ron, Hermione, Bill and Fleur were all eating breakfast around him and a plate of eggs and sausages was in front of him.

"Good Morning." Mrs Weasley greeted him

Harry grunted out a reply. He still wasn't properly awake yet. Ron and Hermione were looking at funny. He waved his hand to signal that he would talk to them later after breakfast.

Everyone had gone off to work and Mrs Weasley had to go to Diagon Alley with the help of Winky and a small share of Harry's money which Mrs Weasley never knew about.

"How come you slept down here last night?" Ron asked

"I couldn't sleep so I came down here for a hot drink and guess who was down here? Dobby of all people. And he told me something about Dumbledore." Harry paused to see the reactions on his friends face. Ron looked as thought he wanted to roll his eyes. He has never trusted Dobby after their second year at Hogwarts.

"You know the owner of the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade, well the barman is Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth. And he wants to see me, right now."

"Do you want us to come?" Hermione asked

"Umm, I think it would be good if you went to Hogsmeade with me but ill go in the bar alone. If I need help, ill, umm, send out a patronus." Harry said. Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement. They all got ready and the disapperated away.

Harry turned and saw Ron and Hermione holding hands walking up to the shrieking shack. He walked into the Hogs Head and saw the barman looking at him. Harry gave a small wave and the barman nodded his head and went out back. Harry followed cautiously. He found himself in a small storeroom out the back.

"Hello Harry." A low raspy voice came from down the back.

"Ahh, Hello?" Harry said carefully

"Come down here, I have something that might interest you." the low voice said and Harry saw an arm gesturing Harry to follow. Harry got half way to the arm and changed his mind.

"Why don't you come out here." Harry said

The barman came out from behind a dusty shelf holding something shiny in his left hand.

"My brother told me you might be suspicious. Let me introduce myself. I am Aberforth Dumbledore. And I have something that might interest you." He said. Aberforth looked very much like his older brother, except his beard wasn't as long. In comparison it was rather short, it only came down to the top button on his shirt. He was holding out his hand.

"Take it, I have no need for it any more." Aberforth said holding out his hand. Harry reached his hand forward and took what was in Aberforth's hand. Just as Harry was about to pull his hand away Aberforth took a hold of it.

"I bought this off Mundungus the day you saw us in Hogsmeade. I could not give it to you until know. I've already dealt with it, it is safe. Good luck." Aberforth said as he let Harry's hand go and walked back out to the store front. Harry turned his hand over and saw Slytherin's locket in his hand. Harry smiled to himself in shock that he had acquired the locket so easily. As he was walking out Aberforth said

"My brother wants to see you."

Harry smiled and nodded

Outside Harry saw Ron and Hermione kissing on the corner. They saw him and stopped.

"Do you have it?" Hermione asked

"Yes. But I have to go up to Hogwarts now, by myself. Ill see you guys back at the house." Harry said

"Be careful. We will see you later." Hermione said

"Ok, ill see you guys later." Harry said. He sent a patronus to Professor McGonagall, walked outside then disapperated with a crack.   
Professor McGonagall was waiting for Harry at the school gates   
"Good day Mr. Potter."  
"Hello Professor."   
Professor McGonagall opened the gates and led Harry to her office.  
"Ah, Hello Harry," Dumbledore greeted him warmly "I'm guessing you have some good news for me?"   
"Hello Professor. Yes its about... about..." Harry began  
"I have a staff matter i need to attend to. Excuse me." Professor McGonagall interrupted and swiftly left. Harry heard the door click shut.  
"Professor, we only have 1 horocrux left to destroy, well 2. Nagini and Voldemort." Harry explained  
"Well done Harry. Now I have something important to tell you. About how to destroy Voldemort without splitting your soul."

Harry arrived back at Grimmauld Place as Mrs Weasley was serving dinner

"Mmmm, that smells good." Harry said taking a seat between Ron and Aunt Petunia. Ron looked at Harry and was about to open his mouth

"Ill tell you later ok." Harry interrupted. He pilled his fork high with mashed potato and placed it into his mouth.


	16. Third Time Lucky

**CHAPTER 16 - Third Time Lucky **

**  
**"I wonder what he's doing in there?" Ron questioned Hermione. Hermione shrugged her shoulders, but continued to look at the locked door on the 5th floor. Harry had been locked in there for 2 weeks now.  
"He came home from getting the locket, told us about Aberforth and then the next day I woke up and ha had written a note," Ron was getting slightly hysterical now, "And guess what the note said! '_Hey Ron and Hermione. I'm on the 5th floor behind the locked door. I'll explain when I'm done, just keep training and finish the potions. - Harry._' That is all the note said. For all we know he could be under a really strong imperius curse, or worse, he could be poisoned and dying behind that door and no one can get in!."  
"Ron, give it a rest. Trust him. He said he would explain it all when he came out. Now please, stop staring at the door, I need your help with something." Hermione replied putting her hand in his and led him down to the forest on the 3rd floor. But behind the locked door was Harry. Working very hard.

All Harry could hear was his own grunting and the breeze. Dumbledore had come up with a plan for the final battle. Harry was the only one that knew the whole plan. Ginny knew half of it though.

In the forest Hermione had found the mirror and saw Ginny's face looking back at her.  
"Hey Ginny!" Hermione greeted her. Ron put his hand on the mirror as well.  
"Hey guys. I have to make this quick, its nearly time for my first class. There something I need to tell you. Dumbledore has come up with the plan to help destroy Voldemort," Ginny paused to see if Ron and Hermione were going to do anything, when they didn't she continued, "The plan is for me and Luna to talk aloud in Scrimgeour's class. We have to say that Harry is coming in to the castle in a month to see Dumbledore's portrait. We are pretty sure Scrimgeour is working for Voldemort so we also have to say that Professor McGonagall will be in Ireland visiting her sick sister. Dumbledore is hoping that Voldemort will turn up. He thinks that Hogwarts will be the best place to have the battle because then it starts on our terms. All of the students will be sent home, except for myself, Luna and Neville. If other people want to stay they will need written parental consent."  
Ron and Hermione were silent for just a short while. Ron let a big sigh escape him  
"Ok. that sounds good. Ginny just be careful when setting the bait. Does Harry know?"  
"Oh, Ron, of course I'll be careful! Harry was there as well when Dumbledore told me. Harry was told something else when I left, but no one is to know about it until closer to the time. Well I should probably go to class and set the bait. Wish me luck." Ginny joked with a weak smile  
"Good luck Ginny, and be careful." Ron and Hermione said. Ginny's face disappeared from the mirror and all they could see was their own white, scared reflections.

"Hey guys!" Harry said. It had only been 2 days since Ron and Hermione spoke to Ginny. Right now they were in the kitchen making pizza for dinner.  
"Harry!" Hermione cried as she lunged at him engaging him in a hug Mrs Weasley would be jealous of.  
"Hey mate, its good to see you!" Ron exclaimed  
"Ha, yea. So what's happened?" Harry asked  
"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked  
"Oh I was just wondering about Ginny and the plan."  
"Ah, yes. The plan. Well Scrimgeour fell for the bait, we think. When Ginny was talking about you Scrimgeour strode over to her and listened. When he heard about McGonagall being away apparently he gripped Luna's desk, went red and said he was off to send his condolences to her." Ron informed Harry  
"So, are you going to tell us what you've been doing?" Hermione asked  
"Ahhh, don't be angry ok. I cant tell you yet. I'm really sorry, but Dumbledore made me promise I wouldn't tell until closer to the time. All I can say is that we really need the Felix Felicius ready."  
Ron and Hermione exchanged dark looks, but quickly smiled, nodded and let Harry join in with making the pizza.

"Mmmm, something smells good." Mr Weasley said, seating himself at the table  
"That something Dad, is homemade pizza." Ron said placing 3 pizzas on the table. Aunt Petunia and Mrs Weasley were deep in discussion about something that Harry could not hear. They were been very nice to each other, and had been since about a month after Bill and Fleur's wedding, but Harry could tell that Mrs Weasley hadn't come to terms with the way in which Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had treated him at Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon was having a late business meeting with the Spanish, involving drill equipment.  
"Ahh, you won't be guess what Fudge accidentally let slip today." Mr Weasley said with his mouth full. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned and faced him and he swallowed.   
"Well, he admitted to having a huge army of Heliopaths! imagine that, after all these years and him denying it, and now he is finally admitting to it. He showed one of them to Tonks today, who then came and told me. Apparently they look like a huge, man sized flame. You know like a candle flame, but upside down. Isn't that amazing." Mr Weasley said, obviously in total awe. He shock his head, laughed and reached for another piece of pizza. The expression on Hermione's face was priceless, her eyes were wide open, as was her mouth. Ron looked shocked, but know where near as Hermione was. Harry was shocked as well, but laughed  
"Hmm, Hermione, it looks as though you owe Luna an apology." Harry said cheekily  
Hermione shut her mouth and had gone a funny shade of red  
"Mr Weasley. Do you think Fudge will let them help us in the final battle?" Harry asked casually  
"Hmm, you know what Harry, he actually might. But if he doesn't, I'm sure I could talk him around." Mr Weasley said with a smile and returned to his dinner.

"What is your news?" a familiar cold voice demanded  
Silence rang out from all corners of the musty, cold, dark room.  
"What is it? You've tried my patience one to many times fool." the familiar voice spoke again this time he raised his wand.  
"No, master, please not again. The news is about P-P-P-Potter. He is coming to Hogwarts. Not only is he coming to Hogwarts, but he is coming when Professor McGonagall will be in Ireland." said a second familiar voice, although this one was deeper  
More silence rang out, then suddenly   
"_Crucio_." the cold voice said almost lazily. The deep voiced person screamed and withered on the ground. The spell was lifted and the victim was panting as though he had just run a marathon.  
"Get up. Let the others know." said the cold voice. The victim got up and left the room. It was Scrimgeour. The punisher stepped out of the shadow. It was Voldemort. His eyes were a violent shade of red and his nose still like a snake with slits for nostrils. His thin lips however was curved up into a sick smile.  
"This will be the end of you Potter, and your friends." He said coldly but quietly. Then the sadistic laughter came.

Harry woke in a cold sweat. He rubbed his scar and tried to remember what had just happened. He sat up, picked up the hand mirror and looked over to see if Ron was still asleep. He was. Harry quietly walked out of the room and went up to Sirius old room. The grandfather clock chimed 3 times letting Harry know it was 3 in the morning, but he was anything but tired now. Sitting down onto the bed was relieving in some sense, what he had witnessed was the end of all he had known, and after, Harry hoped, he could lead a normal life.  
"Ginny." Harry whispered into the mirror. His reflection changed and he instantly understood that Ginny had the mirror standing on its side on her bedside table. Harry continued to look at Ginny.  
'She looks so beautiful sleeping.' Harry thought. Harry could see her peaceful face sleeping with her lips in a slight pout. Ginny's fiery red hair was swept around her face and pillow and her eyes were tight shut. The clocked chimed again, letting Harry know that he had been watching Ginny sleep for almost half an hour and he felt slightly embarrassed. He turned the mirror off, found a piece of spare parchment and some ink, and wrote down every little detail about his dream and rolled it up. He crept back into his own bed placing the parchment and mirror back on his bedside table and fell back into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning Harry told Hermione and Ron about his dream, and told Ginny also. Ginny and Ron were excited that the plan had worked but Hermione was a little bit worried  
"I'm just a little bit anxious that Voldemort is setting a trap for Harry and that that was the only reason WHY he let Harry see it." Hermione said after keeping quiet for a while  
"Well, he let Harry see Wormtail telling him that Scrimgeour was rebelling, and he also let Harry see Bellatrix giving him a Christmas present." Ron said turning on Hermione  
"Yes, well, those were 2 very emotional events, and as I believe it to be, when you are practising Occlumency its best to keep your emotions under check, which is why Harry had such a problem doing it. Sorry Harry." Hermione added that last part quietly.  
"That's alright Hermione." Harry said, he was listening more then participating in this conversation. He had learned last year not to take sides with either Ron or Hermione if he was to remain good friends with them both.  
"Yeah, well Hermione... how do you know that he wasn't really emotional this time?" Ron asked heatedly. His ears were going red.  
"Do you really want to know Ron? Really! The last thing he said before Harry woke was a message to Harry, do you remember what he said? Well I'll tell you '_This will be the end of you potter, and your friends_.' If that's not a personal message, then I don't know what is." Hermione was becoming almost hysterical now  
"Well, well, well, oh, you know Hermione, you know..." Ron stuttered out and before he could say anything truly offensive Harry spoke  
"Ok, guys, stop it. This is making my head hurt. Ron, its likely he accidentally let me see it, but it's just as likely that it is a trap, so when we go, we will have to be extra careful ok. Now can we please drop the subject and start today's training?"

**(A/N): Hey! Thank you all for reading! Sorry if I have made Hermione and her temper be a little out of control, she is just really stressed out about the whole situation and im not sure if I have written that part in very well, lol. Well there will only be a few more chapters left and then it will be finished. Thank you to the people who have reviewed, and if you haven't reviewed yet, please do!**


End file.
